Your mind, their playground:The 225th Hunger Games
by Mockinguy19
Summary: "Now for the 225th Hunger Games. These games are to show the rebels that not even the strongest of bonds can escape the Capitol." Betrayal, romance and pain all linger in the arena and Head Gamekeeper Scythe promises to make this the best games of all time... *CLOSED*
1. Twists and Turns: The Quell

**SUZANNE COLLINS OWNS THE HUNGER GAMES NOT ME! I AM JUST A CRAZED FAN!**

* * *

Galaxi Statical, Capitol Citizen

I stand nervously in the crowd, awaiting the twist for this year's Quarter Quell. Surely it couldn't beat the last twist? I think back to the words spoken by President Wolf 25 years ago. I wasn't there in person but over the past few weeks they've played multiple re-runs of previous Quells so I got a chance to watch it.

"_As a reminder to the rebels that they choose who they send to war, the Capitol and District citizens shall vote for who they want to eliminate from the games, thus eliminating them from life."_

The Bloodbath still played out and the tributes could still kill one another, but once a day somebody was evicted.

I continue to stand in the City Circle, my turquoise hair fluttering in the breeze and goosebumps cover my rose pink body. I run my tongue over my slightly chapped lips and reach into my handbag for some chapstick. I caress the item with my nimble fingers and the shock of our anthem blaring through the speakers causes me to drop the chapstick.

"Oh goodness!" I cry and carefully lean over, careful not to stain my brand new dress.

Just as my fingers embrace the small container, somebody thumps me and I go tumbling into the ground.

My knees skid across the smooth tiles and I throw my hands out in front of me. My wrist lands at an odd angle and my screaming radiates through my ears. I let out a squeill of pain loud enough to wake half the Districts and everyone within a 50ft radius stares in my direction.

I shakily get up and examine my dress. The light purple is smudged with shades of brown thanks to the dirt. A rip the size of my arm is visible across my knees and I would bet any amount of money my wrist is sprained! The last verse of "Horn of Plenty" rings out through the crowd as I push my way through the crowd. No way am I going to be seen like this! TV cameras swarm the place, all of them hoping to get a glimpse of the President standing high and mighty on his podium.

I'm running through the back alley of my apartment when I'm greeted by a homeless man, waving an empty cup in my face.

"Money! Give it to me you colourful bimbo!" He shouts in frustration.

Flies zoom around him and the smell of stale urine invades my nostrils. I scream in fear and make my way around him, my heels causing me to trip repetitively. I notice he's not that far behind me so I tear off my black, 6 inch heels and hurl it in his direction. Oh well, they _were_ getting quite worn down. I hear a shout of pain and I know I hit him, hopefully damaging something.

Eventually I make it home and quickly flick on the TV, just in time to catch a playback of the grisly looking President addressing the crowd.

"Welcome citizens of Panem! Today we gather by the thousands to remember a terrible time in our history. It was this day, 225 years ago that the rebels laid down their guns and surrendered to the Capitol. And now as punishment, we take 26 of their children and make them fight to the death. Each 25 years there is a glorified games consisting of a twist. We now celebrate the 9th Quarter Quell, a glorius twist it is sure to be!"

A small boy hops onto the podium with a mahogany box resting in his hands. He is dressed in complete white and has a sailors hat atop his dirty blonde hair. The presidents hand wavers over the envelope marked 225 and he plucks it from the cushion it rested on. He opens it carefully, the yellowed edges threatening the snap with the lightest touch.

"Now, for the 225th Hunger Games. These games are to show the rebels that not even the strongest bonds can escape the Capitol."

Everyone in the crowd looks confused but the president continuas to smile that evil grin of his and swaggers back into his mansion, obviously happy with himself.

* * *

**I know, I know. I've changed this twist a lot of times but THIS IS IT! It will all make sense in the end dont worry. Oh yeah, May the odds be _ever_ in your favour!**


	2. Anything: The Arena

**Soooooooo sorry for the long update. I promise to update more often. I hope this makes up a tiny bit for my absence. **

* * *

Head Gamekeeper Scythe POV

I strut towards President Wolf's office with the file for this year's arena blueprints tucked under my arm. My idiot assistant Fry informed me that the president wants to meet and I can only assume it's about the arena. I don't know why I keep that idiot around. I mean how hard is it to make a freaking coffee! I enjoy the rest of my short walk to President Wolf's office by thinking up many ways to torture Fry. A menacing smile is plastered onto my face by the time in rapping on Wolf's door. The president opens the door and welcomes me in. Despite my tough guy attitude I just can't look him in the eye. His blazing red eyes and sharp canine teeth make him one scary man.

"So Scythe. I hope you don't disappoint me with the arena." Purrs the president.

"Y-yes sir." I stammer.

Every time I try to have a conversation with him I end up stuttering. I extend my shaky arm and pass over the blueprints. A devilish smile plays on his bright red lips as he scans the prints. With the president distracted I look around the devilish room.

I breathe out a slight gasp at its power. Pictures of wolves line the walls and as if that wasn't creepy enough he has many sculpture of men growing hair and claws. I'm interrupted by President Wolfs firm "ahem."

I look as close to his eyes as I dare and he clears his throat.

"I happen to be a tad confused." He tells me. I can't blame him; it is a very confusing arena.

"Well sir." I begin. "Please, call me Saber." States Wolf.

"OK. Well...Saber" the words sound foreign coming out of my mouth.

"Each tribute will be put to sleep and equipped with a machine that feeds into the part of the brain that houses fear. Then the arena will transform in their mind based on their fears. But don't worry. Another cable will be hooked to a monitor so we see everything the tribute sees. I thought the arena should be quite spectacular seeing it is a quell. During the day the arena will take the appearance of a simple forest, but at night i shall morph into a playground of _horrors!_"

"But if it is in there heads, how do they die and feel pain?" Accuses President Wolf. He obviously thinks he's caught me out.

"Well the answer is quite simple. We will pump gases into their body that cause bloating until the tribute simply blows up. To answer your second question, the part of the brain that registers fear will be active. With all our high-tech equipment it is quite easy. Also, since it is in their minds, we can make them do _anything._" I answered with ease.

President Wolf looks pleased beyond belief.

"Anything?"

"_Anything_."

* * *

**So there you have it! I hope you enjoy the arena. And believe me, anything and _everything _imaginable will happen...**


	3. Only One can Live: The Tributes

**Sorry it's kinda crappy. I'm currently writing this at 11:30pm and am very tired so don't be that harsh.**

* * *

President Wolfs POV

Infinete bounces in to my office and places the tribute pamphlet on my desk.

Being the president, it means I get to see the tributes before they're even reaped! We do our own little raffle then rig the lottery ball, that way if there are any complications with the tributes we can fix it right up before they come here.

"Mr President, we have a pretty interesting group of tributes if I may so myself." Announces Infinete. The corner of the pamphlet is folded over and the remnants of fingerprints are visible in certain places.

"Well that's good, everyone hates a boring tribute." I tell her.

I pick up the pamphlet labelled "TRIBUTE LIST 225th HUNGER GAMES" in bold print. I open the first page and immerse myself in the tribute fact sheet.

District 1

Silver Gonda, 17 [Submitted by Europa22]

A jokester who loves seeing people squirm. Always has a smile plastered on his face unless it involves his family. Then he becomes deadly serious and will do anything for them. Will loyalty be his downfall? Or will this fun guy do _anything_ to get home?

Jenna Nightingale, 18 [Submitted by GlimmerFromDistrict1]

Behind this pretty face lies a violent, deceitful spirit. Jenna loves seeing other people in pain, especially if she is causing it. Wants nothing other than to win the games and follow in her mother's footsteps. Will Jenna win like her mother, or will people see past her disguise and end up dead like countless other pretty faces?

District 2

Zane Asher, 17 [Submitted by EmmaRizcool]

Zane is the guy everyone wants to be around. He's overly cocky and usually sees the cup as half full. Wants to follow the family tradition of winning the Hunger Games like most people in District 2, but will he end up dead like countless other careers before him?

Star Cyrus, 16 [Submitted by Miss Mockingjay]

On the outside she appears to be a sweet and confident girl, but behind this charade lives a scared, insecure, scared little girl who wants nothing but to be accepted by her father. She always bottles up her feelings and hates showing them. Will everyone see past her disguise or will she make it through the games in one piece?

District 3

Rubin Heart, 14 [Submittedby TheSoldier115]

A cheerful child with a broken past. His mother was crushed in a machine and he finds happiness in his friends and loves making people smile. He loves making jokes even in the worst of times and makes friends easily. He hides in pain behind a joke, but will kind jokes be enough to survive against the odds?

Brigid Perriloux, 15 [Submitted by Dharma the Polar Bear]

Brigid is a quiet girl with a charismatic personality. She can convince you to do anything and believe anything. She doesn't like opening up to people and has a dry sense of humour. A judgmental child who will instantly dislike you. Will she trick her way into winning or will she be killed before she can truly open up to people?

District 4

Alden James Farrell, 18 [Submitted by SeekerDraconis]

Ever since the death of his parents and sister, Alden has lived with his best friend Niall. Alden is a selfless person who is humble and keeps to himself. His best friend Niall is your everyday career and has captured the heart of Alden. Will Alden make it back to the boy he loves or will he die alone, without Niall knowing the truth?

Adriana Landry, 17 [Submitted by ILOVETHEEHUNNNGERGAMES]

Adriana can only be herself at home, but out of home she is shy and hates voicing her opinions. Always hides in the shadows and stays hidden. Will she be able to fly under the radar during the games or will death find her in the shadows?

District 5

Tobius Karuna, 16 [Submitted by imawin4u]

Tobius Karuna has always had a tough life. Ever since the death of his mother during childbirth, he and his sister are stuck in the custody of their drunk, abusive father. He has learned it's an "every man for himself" world the hard way and is very independent. Will Tobius be reunited with his sister or will they both end up dead like their mother?

Ramone Hallert,17 [Submitted by tiger happy tiger]

Ramone is very similiar to her district partner, Tobius. Both have had very tough lives and constantly fight for their livs whether it be physically or mentally. Ramone is the leader of a notorious gang and knows how to fight for what she wants. She is very smart and resourceful from years of living on the streets. Will Ramone battle for her life in the games successfully like so many times before or will death finally catch up to her?

District 6

Emalyne Beatrice Poe, 16 [Submitted by emmie113]

Emalyne is a sweet girl who has always been the middle child of a huge family. She is very independent and would cry as a child if someone tried to assist her. Emalyne isn't afraid to speak her mind and fight for what she believes in. How long can Emalyne survive on her own before she meets Death?

Haun Loggan McArthur, 16 [Submitted by emmie113]

Haun has always been madly in love with his District partner although he's never been brave enough to tell her. He is overly protective and very quiet, usually not voicing his opinions and keeping to himself. Will Haun be able to find love in the arena or will he have his heart shattered by the blade of a knife?

District 7

Tinder Kailiv, 12 [Submitted by d11olive-13]

Tinder is a very observant girl who prefers to listen rather than speak. She is a very curious soul and that usually gets her into trouble. She is very shy and her voice is usually lost among others. How far can Tinder get in the games before curiosity truly kills the cat?

Beck Crow, 15 [Submitted by 2oo92]

Beck is a very optimistic and positive child. He is very good at solving puzzles and his mind is his greatest asset. Loves playing mind games with people but would never hurt them. Will Becks positive outlook on life be enough to go all the way in the games or will he get caught upin his own games?

District 8

Warren Redway, 17 [Submitted by amber'xx]

Warren is the kind of guy everyone wants to be friends with. He's fun to be around and knows how to have a good time. His biggest downfall however, is that he gets jealous very easily but he is still very selfless and would sacrifice himself for a fellow ally. Will Warren be able to maintain the "fun guy" reputation or will the arena bring out the worst in him?

Tinkerbell Jay, 12 [Submitted by tiger happy tiger]

Tinkerbell is a very naive child. She doesn't think things through and that usually doesn't end well for her. She is lost and delusional and has made a name for herself in District 8. She is a whack-job and goes off in her own little world. How long can Tinkerbell survive in the arena in her own world before being evicted out of the real world?

District 9

James Wheaters, 15 [Submitted by Mockingjay of the East]

James is complete and utter loner. He has only one friend who happens to be his twin sister. He works hard but gives up easily and doesn't give things a second chance. Will James finally make an unlikely friend or will his only friend be Death himself?

Elizabeth Soltis, 15 [Submitted by Europa22]

Elizabeth is a good girl who always does what she is told. She never breaks the rules and prefers to do things alone. She also happens to be extremely smart and observant, picking up on the tiniest of details. Will Elizabeth bend the rules to win or will she die a good little girl?

District 10

Clancy Austen, 16 [Submitted by Dharma The Polar Bear]

Clancy is a very hard-working kid. He always goes-with-the-flow and is very laid back He's a people pleaser and often puts others before himself. However Clancy can turn in life or death situations, usually taking everything for himself and leaving. Will Clancy's good-natured spirit be enough to win over allies or will people see him for the coward he is?

Analeigh Summers, 14 [Submitted by SeekerDraconis]

Aneleigh used to be a sweet little girl; that was before the accident that left her blind. She now is very shy and quiet and never speaks up. Her hearing is very advanced and can hear the softest sounds. Will Analeighs sight disability render her useless in the games or will the capitol be able to fix her sight and give her a shot at winning?

District 11

Max Sterling, 13 [Submitted by Camp Half-Blood]

Max goes by 3 different personalities. One moment he's a kind boy who wants nothing but too help people. Then he's an obnoxious brat who thinks _way _too highly of himself and then he becomes a girly girl who's afraid of breaking a nail! How long will the gamekeepers stand his constant change in personalities before the gamekeepers end all 3 with the slash of a sword?

Rose Harrien, 15 [Submitted by 2oo92]

Rose is a quick learner that can master any given skill in a week tops. She is quite untrusting and finds it very hard to put her faith in anyone. She is quite independent and prefers to do things solo. Will Rose be able to be more trusting or will she put her trust in the wrong persons hands?

District 12

Chad Ivory, 13 [Submitted by XXbuttonsXX]

Chad loves making jokes. He will make them in the worst of times and is very sweet. He finds it hard to take things seriously and is always caught fooling around. Will Chad mess up his final chance at life or will he be able to make it out in one piece?

Fay Dare, 14 [Submitted by Vayder]

Fay is an odd girl whose mood changes with the weather. One minute she's a happy bubbly girl then the next minute she's ready to rip your throat out. She would do anything for the ones she loves but does that include taking a knife that could possibly end her life?

District 13

Ramiro Hayes, 17 [Submitted by WericDream]

Ramiro is a cold person with a small soft spot for children. He is blatantly truthful and doesn't care much for others. He will occasionally tell lies if it benefits him in the long run. Ramiro will take any opportunity to better himself and will stop at nothing to win, but does that include killing those younger than him?

Jade Gilmore, 18 [Submitted by EmmaRizcool]

Jade has been quiet ever since the death of her sister in the 219th Hunger Games. Jade always feels pressured to be better and only wants to find comfort. Will Jade shine in the games or will she crack under the pressure like so many times before?


	4. The Beast Within: The Secret

** ITS RATED T FOR A REASON**

* * *

President Wolfs POV

I wait impatiently in my office for my secretary to arrive with my coffee. Infinete was meant to be here 3 minutes ago and I do not like to be kept waiting. I grab the files for the arena off my crystal clear coffee table and think back to my last conversation with Head Gamekeeper Scythe.

"_What would you see Scythe if you were in the arena?" _"I_ would see packs of ravenous dogs stalking my every move. Waiting to pounce and rip apart my flesh."_

If the arena doesn't live up to my expectations or get destroyed like the 75th annual Hunger Games arena then maybe, just maybe, I'll let of a little steam. God knows I need it!

My pleasant thoughts are shattered at the sound of rapid knocking on my door. I open it and find a panting Infinete, beet red, but carrying my steaming cup of coffee. I motion for her to come inside and she hesitantly takes one footstep in before a loud SNAP of a broken heel sends her tumbling. The cup of coffee flies from her hand and its contents splatters across my snow white suit.

"Oh-oh my goodness. I'm so sorry Mr President. I'll buy a new one I swear." Blurts out Infinete apologetically.

Her eyes show fear as I reach down and wrap my fingers around her neck. I lift her up so we're eye to eye. Her fluorescent pink eyes stare blankly into my blazing red eyes.

"Get-out." I hiss, feeling my body begin to morph.

I throw her scared body to the side begin to change. She looks too horrified to do anything but stand there open mouthed as hairs sprout from my body. As my teeth become sharp and elongated and my nails growing to ridiculous lengths. I let out a long, drawn out howl and my eyes lock in on Infinete.

I pounce on Infinite's scared figure and dig my claws into her sea green arms. Hot blood pours out of the wound as she screams in my face. Oh well, I did tell her to leave. I lap at the blood running down her body, enjoying her terrified screams. I latch my mouth over her right hand and free it from the rest of her body in one swift motion. Shredded flesh hangs loosely from her arm socket and its music to my ears as more screams ring free from her throat.

Thank god I had sound proof windows installed recently or otherwise we might be interrupted and I hate being interrupted during my playtime.

I run my claws across her face, sketching patterns of my choice on her soft cheek. First I draw a tooth, followed by a drop of blood. But my artwork doesn't stop there. I don't need to rip off her top because what she wears is so revealing it'd be pointless. I drag my finger across her lower abdomen, watching in glee as more blood trickles out of the cuts.

Eventually I get tired of my toy so I lock my jaw around her throat and give a hard tug. Her head flies off and lands with a THUD next to my grotesque form. I slash her stomach apart and use her blood to paint the walls a deep crimson red. The blood forms rivers as it runs down the walls and I can't help but smile in joy.

I lean down next to Infinite's head and whisper ever so softly, "This is our little secret" before devouring what's left of my secretary.

* * *

**There will be quite a few more gory deaths because they are the most fun to write. Hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW and submit tributes no more careers needed so please dont send in any more.**


	5. District 1: A Chance for Revenge

**Hi, I'll have the final tribute list uploaded by tonight. Sorry for the long wait. R&R or your tribute (If you sent one in) won't last very long in these games.**

* * *

District 1

Jenna Nightingale, 17

"MUM!" I shriek as the huge spider makes its way up my purple wallpaper, each footstep sending a chill down my back.

I twirl my finger through my sleek blonde hair anxiously as I wait for my mum to arrive. God, you'd think being a victor would make you quick on your feet in a desperate situation but no, mum arrives in 6.47 seconds, 5.47 seconds to late.

Mum flies into my room, armed with an array of throwing knives. She wraps her manicured fingers around the ivory handle and arches her arm behind her wavy, honey hair. The launches the knife and it whizzes past my ear before embedding itself in the spider's hairy body. It gives a few small kicks of life before its body cradles itself around the knife.

"Now _that_, is how you kill a spider!" I shout encouragingly before wrapping my arms around mum.

The smell of pomegranate shampoo engulfs me and I remember my list of things to do before the reaping begins.

Step 1: Take a shower.

I give mum a kiss on the cheek before launching myself into the shower. I draw images of knives being thrust into people and other horrific images using the condensation as my canvas, created by the hot steam. I run the shampoo through my hair, releasing any knots and letting the foam roll down my back. I step out onto the towel laid at my feet and enjoy the soft fur beneath my toes. Being a child of a victor allows me to have certain luxuries. Those pathetic outline district kids might not even shower today. They remind me of those homeless weirdos who hang around the alleys of District 1.

Step 2: Get dressed

I open my wardrobe and scan my options. A flirty red dress that is far to revealing? Maybe. A long flowing purple dress that stops around my calves? No. The same Iris knee-length dress my mum wore at her reaping? Oh yeah! I throw it on and admire myself in the mirror. I flash a cocky smile and blow a little kiss. Most people would call me beautiful, but I think _extraordinarily _beautiful covers how I look.

Step 3: Practice my volunteer speech

"I volunteer!" I shout at the mirror.

I strut on the spot and continue with my next line.

"What is your name, beautiful one?" I say in a great impersonation of a capitol accent .

"Jenna Nightingale, here to make my mother proud!" I say happily, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Your mother is the one and only Lyons Blaine?" I trill.

Blaine was my mum's maiden before she married dad, therefore taking the last name Nightingale.

"Yes the one and only!" I answer to myself. Oh yeah, I'm ready.

Step 4: Have a nutritious breakfast

Now this is an easy one. I walk in on my gorgeous heels and sit down at the table. I rap my fingers on the oak table and wait impatiently for my bowl of fruit and yoghurt to arrive. After wait seems like forever, my breakfast materialises in front of me. I eagerly scoop up my spoon and plunge it into the yoghurt. Before I can free it my sister Cally makes her way into the room, wearing a beautiful white dress that falls past her knees. She's only 13 but can swing a sword better than most in my class.

"Hey sis, you going to volunteer because Trinity told me Athena's going to too." She tells me, her voice wavering with the last few words.

I narrow my eyes at her and hiss

"And just how would _Trinity_ now?" Cally takes a step back, my anger frightening her.

"B-because Athena told Reyna who told Illyan who told Trinity who told me." She squeaks.

My sparkly green eyes become those as cold as a snake. I yank a knife out of the cupboard door and stow it in a secret pocket on the inside on my dress. The padding over my chest helps hide the outline of the knife.

I continue eating my fruit with so much aggression that when I slam my spoon against my glass bowl its leaves a large crack. Oh how wonderful, two things cracked in one morning!

"Ugh Jenna! You dumb airhead!" screams Mum. "Yeah you piece of crap!" continues Cally.

Typical Cally. Acts all defensive and scared one minute then prepared to rip your throat out the next. Seeing as I'm ready to leave there's no point sticking around. I strut out the door and slam the door behind me, shattering the glass pane. _CRAP!_

My anger causes me to power walk the short journey from our house to the town square. My shoes begin to hurt my feet so I yank them off my feet, leaving my feet bare against the cold, cobblestone floor.

About halfway through my brisk walking I come across Winnie.

"Winnie!" I cry.

She turns around, her midnight, blue dress sways in the breeze. Her light brown hair flutters in the wind and I can't help but feeling a little jealous.

"Oh Jenna! Hey, you look amazing!" she tells me.

Well duh, of course I do. I _am_ prettier than all the girls in my year. She is up there in the list of beautiful people, probably around number 4, 5, 6 at the most.

We walk the rest of the way, gossiping about the latest fashion and who we bet will be reaped.

"Wait, you're volunteering right?" she mutters.

"Yeah, but guess what? _Athena_ is also volunteering." I growl.

She gives me a look of disgust and disbelief.

"But she sucks in training! She can't even throw a knife or swing a weapon!" she argued.

We get there and sign off before heading over to the 17yr old section. I stare down my possible competitors before I come across Athena. She catches my eye and walks over, most likely to brag about her volunteering. I am so going to shut her pretty little mouth.

"Oh hey Jenna. Heard you were volunteering? Too bad you're going up against an amazing competitor like me." She sighs sarcastically, obviously attempting to mimic me.

I imagine stabbing her relentlessly, my knife spraying her blood across the pavement.

"Hey Athena! C'mon, there about to start." Yells Granite, another girl in my year.

"Well I have to leave, I'll make sure to give you a little shout-out in my interview." She tells me before leaving me to imagine more ways to torture that cow.

"Welcome! Hello District 1!" trills Starley Ophelia, our escort for 4 years now.

Her sunset orange hair is up in an afro and has little bird figurines stuck randomly, with the occasional peeping out of birdhouse placed in her hair.

A million thoughts rush through my mind, I rehearse what I'm going to say over and over again and before I know it, Starley is reaching into the girls bowl, thousands of strips of paper move with the movement of her hand. Eventually she plucks one from the bottom of the bowl and clears her throat.

"Athena Boulregard!"

Ha! I see Athena walk out with anger evident on her face. I too take a step out and into the opening.

"Oh no you don't!" she hisses and runs at me.

I stick my hand down my dress and my hand emerges, clutching a knife. I twirl it between my fingers as I wait for her to strike. She too appears to be holding a knife and it's a showdown. We stare each other down and I decide to start the battle. I clench my knife and swing it at Athena's face. She swiftly dodges it and attempts to kick my legs out from under me but I jump back. I take my knife and swing it into her arm, ripping through layers of flesh. She cries out in pain and I use this as a distraction and run for the stage screaming. The peacekeepers don't pay us much attention, they've _got_ to be used to it by now, it happens every 3 years or so.

"I volunteer!" at the top of my lungs.

I mount the steps and make it to the top. I turn and flash mum a cocky smile. She gives me thumbs up in return and I turn to face the crowd.

"Ooh, a volunteer! What is your name?" asks Starley dazzled.

"Jenna Nightingale i.e. Jenna _Blaine_." I say arrogantly.

"Ooh! A victors child. We haven't had one for 9 years! How exciting!" roars an excited escort.

I smile and give a little wave to an enraged Athena. She flips me off in return. Who cares what she thinks. I won, she didn't. Simple as that.

"And now for our male tribute!"

Silver Gonda, 17

"Emerald and Cobble, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I chant enthusiastically whilst circling the 2 lovebirds.

I draw imaginary hearts in the air and blow kisses at the happy couple. Cobble gives me a smirk and Emerald has gone bright red, using her free hand to cover her face.

Cobble and I walked to the reaping together only to be meet by his 6 month girlfriend; Emerald. She wrapped her tanned arms around his muscular body and gave him a light kiss on the lips. The 2 look like siblings which makes things odd when we meet someone and the 2 start devouring each other's faces.

"So you 2 are...close siblings?" they'd ask us.

We would all start cracking up before explaining ourselves.

Cobble and Emerald both have platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Cobble stands at about 6'1 while Emerald stands at a mere 5'8. Cobble has a real tan from ours of outdoor training while Emerald has a tan that can only be obtained through gallons of tanning oil and hours of tanning bed trips.

We all sign in wait patiently in the crowd, calling over the occasional friend or two. Most I don't really care about, flashing them a heart-warming smile or a hearty handshake. The only person who I really give much attention to is Shine Platts.

She combs her painted nails through her bleached-blonde hair, every strand curled to perfection and ending at around her back. She bats her eyelashes and a twinkle appears in her forest green eyes. She gives me a smile with her bright red lips and reveals a set of perfect, white teeth.

"Oh hey Silver. You look nice." She purrs.

I stare down at my new pair of jeans, crimson red t-shirt and black blazer.

"Good. But not as good as you." I say flirtatiously.

She wears a knee length black, strapless dress. Nothing too fancy but she looks stunning.

In the background we can hear our retard escort muttering about how much of an honour it is to be here. Blah, blah bloody blah! The only time I bother looking up is when she calls out the name of our new tribute. Not Jade. Not my poor, injured sister!

"Athena Boulregard!"

A girl materializes from the 18yr old section looks ready to rip _anyone _who crosses her throats out. Just then a smug looking girl appears a few meters away from where Athena came from. I don't pay much attention to the fight between the two because I know that girl. That horrible, selfish cow!

It was a hot summer day a few months ago. Jade and I were just finishing training when a girl one year older than me challenges Jade to a knife-throwing competition. Each girl was given 5 knifes and whoever hit the mot bulls-eyes won. The older girl hit 4 bulls-eyes but Jade hit 5. The older girl threw a hissy fit and picked up an axe before swinging it into Jades leg. It went _really _deep, severing arteries and veins. She would forever walk with a limp and not be able to run. It shattered her dream of winning the games because she would definitely die if she were to go into the arena. Since then I swore to win for her. I was going to wait for another year before volunteering but since the girl who destroyed my sister had won the battle and the right to volunteer, I was going to volunteer and steal that girls dreams like she stole Jades.

"And now for the boys!" trills Starley Ophelia.

She walks towards the boys bowl, everyone holding their breath, the tension palpable. She grabs a slip and walks back to the microphone.

"Silver Gonda!"

I wait for the boy to walk out so I can volunteer when I strong push from behind brings me to my senses. Me! It's me!

Well then, there's no need for volunteering. I walk to the stage and run up the steps, taking them 2 at a time. I smile erratically at the crowd.

"Shake hands the 2 of you!" Starley tells us.

I grip her hand firmly and she tries to crush mine. Well two can play at that game. I clench my hands and notice her concentration breaking. After we both try to kill each other's hands, I'm escorted into the justice building. I grip the marble door handle and turn it, the coldness of the handle leeching into my body.

My first visitots are a group of my so called _friends_. They all congratulate me and give me high-fives. To be honest I don't even know half their names but eh, the more the merrier!

The next people to enter are 2 people I actually want to see.

"Dude you can, and will, win." Cobble tells me happily. I try to believe it but the other career tributes most likely _want_ to be here while I had no choice.

"Thanks man, take care of Jade will you?" I ask him.

Who gives a crap if I'm gonna die, as long as Jades fine then thats all I care about. He gives me a nod and shakes my hand. Emerald sits on Cobbles lap and plays with his hair, trying to cover her teary eyes.

After we all sit there awkwardly Cobble announces its time to leave and Emerald walks out the door with him.

I sit on the velvet couch and brush it with my fingertips. The rosewood door opens and Jade walks in teary-eyed, her usual blue eyes have gone red and puffy. I open my arms and she doesn't hesitate before running into them.

"Kill her." She hisses into my ear, her hands digging into my arms so hard that I can begin to feel the skin tear.

I push her away and look into her eyes. I give her a nod that can express a thousand words. She's usually the brave one but shes seen what Jenna's capable of and has the injuries to prove it.

My throats tightened up and speaking is just too painful. A lone tear empties from my eye and I wipe it away. Dad tells me a strategy to win very angrily, but I don't listen. My mind races and all I can think about are the countless ways I could be killed or kill in the arena. Mum tells me she loves me over and over again and she can't help but spill out all her tears.

All too soon a peacekeeper pulls them away from me, my goodbyes still hanging on my trembling lip as Jades creams over and over again. I know sleep won't come tonight, the screams of my family will occupy my mind as they do know.

Every time I close my eyes I see Jade opening her mouth in a scream, screaming for my return and Jades blood.


	6. District 2: Following the Footsteps

District 2

Star Cyrus, 16

Sunlight streams through my open window and rests on my face. I roll in my sleep and bury my face in my pillow, hoping to block out the light that threatens to wake me up completely.

"Star! Are you awake? We need to leave in 30 minutes!" advised Mother.

"Yes." I answer back.

I groggily rub my eyes and walk to the bathroom for my early morning bathroom routine. I strip off and dive into the shower, craving the feeling of hot water pouring down my body.

"Ah." I sigh happily.

I scrub my body with a raspberry scented soap and loosen the knots in my mocha hair. I then just stand there, taking in the heat the water provides.

Eventually I throw myself out of the shower and quickly drape my robe over my shivering figure. I step into my bedroom and glance at my alarm clock.

_Crap!_ Only 15 minutes to go!

I chuck on a baby blue dress that used to be Mothers. My star-shaped birth mark, for which I was named of, is visible on my left wrist. I stroll into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the scent of freshly baked waffles.

"Why did it take you so long young lady?" scowls Mother.

"I woke up late." I stammer truthfully.

Mother gives me a look of concern as if she thinks I've been out all night getting drunk and partying. I simply ignore it and sit down before my waffles, taking in a deep gulp of air and smiling.

"Thanks so much mum, smells delicious." I congratulated.

Am I seeing things, or is my mother actually smiling? My sister Melizza chooses this time to waltz into the kitchen still dressed in her nightgown and yawning every 10 seconds.

"Melizza! We have to leave in 10 minutes. What are you still doing in your pyjamas?" demands Mother. Her top eyebrows are knitted in a grimace.

"I-I'm not feeling to-" begins Melizza before hunching over in pain and spewing her dinner out all over the tiled floor.

"Oh dear!" cries Mother.

"Do I still have to go?" pleaded Melizza, her skin has taken a sickly green appearance and she looks like she's about to spew again.

"Unfortunately, yes. We have to but you can still bring a bucket and clean yourself up." Mother says sympathetically.

Melizza shuffles away sadly to prepare for the oncoming reaping. I run away from the table to follow her.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked at me with her big, blue eyes and I immediately knew my answer.

_What do you think? I'm vomiting everywhere and have to go to the bloody reaping!_

I look away sheepishly and walk back to the kitchen table. I glance back at Melizza and watch her slam the door, the vibrations penetrating my bones.

"I-I-is Mel-lizza ok-kay?" stutters Hunter, my 7yr old brother.

Hunter was born with a speech impediment and struggles to pronounce basic words. I walk up to him and pat his head. He cringes at my touch but I can tell he enjoys it.

"She's just a bit sick." I whisper in his ear. Hunter looks up and beams at me.

"Good! I-I thought she w-was g-going to d-die." he exclaims, his tone decreasing with the last few words.

I pull up a chair next to him and pour maple syrup all over the waffles, the light shimmers on the syrups deep, golden surface. I jab my fork into my food and shove it in my mouth.

"Star! Manners." Demands Mother. She was the mayor's daughter and has always had impeccable manners and expects her kids to as well. I swallow my mouthful and slice a new piece into a bite-size portion.

"I-Is this g-good mummy?" questions Hunter whilst holding up his fork with a piece of waffle on the other end.

"Beautiful Hunter, just like you!" laughed Mother.

Ugh, if there's anything I hate more than the Hunger Games, its cheesy romance.

"_Oh baby just going to the bathroom." _

"_I'll miss you!"_

"_I'll miss you more."_

God! You're just going to the bathroom not going away for 6 months! Father also isn't a big fan of romance. He's a previous victor and pressures Hunter and I into training. Father is away in the capitol at the moment for "Victor Business" as he puts it. Melizza didn't have to because we need _1 _formal girl in our family according to Mother.

I continue to eat in silence while listening to Hunter sputter out his dream.

"There w-was a b-big bear that c-came t-to our house a-and ate m-me!"

A smile plays on my face and Mother tells us we have to leave as Melizza walks into the room. Melizza groans loudly and I run to the door, gripping the door handle so hard my knuckles turn white. I glance back at Melizza and imagine our escort calling her name like she had at my second reaping.

"_Star Cyrus!"_

_Oh my goodness. Me! Out of everyone in District 2 it's me! I shakily emerge from the rest of 13yr old girls. I never wanted to train and become a career. I HATE the game._

_I feel the eyes of around 5000 bore into the back of my head. As I mount the first step a cry rings out from the audience._

"_I volunteer!"_

_I whip my head back and watch a girl of 18 years stride towards the stage. I run up to her and give her a hug, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to spill from my hazel eyes. I whisper a thank you before running to my crying mother._

_I visited her in the Justice Building and thanked her for saving my life. Her name was Piper Loochi. She made it home that year but was never the same. She was tortured in the final 2 before throwing the evil District 1 girl off her and slashing her throat with a knife. _

I shake my head and ward off the horrendous thoughts. I turn the handle and walk out the door and into the City Square. Our house lays right on the edge of the Square and we literally just have to walk out the door before we are at the reaping.

Melizza and I sign in and I walk her to her section before kissing her head and walking off to mine. I stand alone in the crowd as mother and father thought friends would be a distraction from training.

Our escort Rila Garrett hopes onto the stage in her pompous outfit and taps the microphone rapidly.

"Welcome all to the reaping. May I just add it is an _honour_ to represent your district." Beams Rila.

Oh how I loathe the Capitol. Who could steal 26 kids a year and watch them fight to the death? It's sick!

I look up at the mentors and see the girl who saved my life. She sits their calmly with a vacant look in her eyes and her left eye twitches erratically. I say a silent prayer to her and zone out as Rila rattles on. At one point she starts rattling on about her shoes.

"They were $199 but just look at them. When the light hits them they just seem to shine."

Rila then decides to whip out an electronic device with a flashlight attached to it. She then aims it at her shoes and they literally do shimmer. District 2 responds with "Oohs" and "Aahs."

"Well anyway, whoever gets reaped will get to witness the magnificent capitol for themselves! So with that said lets meet our female tribute." Trills Rila. She struts towards the female bowl and snatches a slip from the top.

_Not Melizza. Not Melizza!_

"Star Cyrus!"

Few. Melizza's safe for another year. I scan the crowd waiting for the girl to walk out when I spot Melizza. She's in tears and catches my eye. She then loses it and I realise why she's crying.

"Star Cyrus? Come out Star. May I just say you have a beautiful name."

A loud laugh echoes throughout the otherwise quiet square.

Oh-my-gosh. Me! Again! I quickly put on a smile and walk out into the walkway. Rila beams at me and I smile back.

"Y-you! Not you! I saved you and now..." cries the girl who saved my life years ago before trailing off.

"You can't take her. Anyone but not her!" pleads Piper Loochi.

Everyone just ignores her as I run up the steps. I stand before everyone and Piper runs over and hugs me. I pull away and look into her eyes. Her eyes, they remind me so much of Melizza's bright blue ones. She even has mine and Hunters hair.

"No reason." She looks up and her eyes show fear. She then hesitates before adding onto her sentence.

"Sis."

Zane Asher, 17

"Give me back my glasses! Please!" chokes the little boy as I trot around him with his glasses hanging loosely from the collar of my white shirt.

I whip them off my shirt and chuck them at my best friend Randwick Hollerzand. He puts them on his face and strikes a retarded pose.

"Oh mate, you look hot." I tell him jokingly.

The whiny boy storms off in defeat and Randwick throw his glasses at him. They connect with the back of Mr Cry-baby's head and I slap Randwick a high-five.

We both strut into our reaping section and make great imitations of four-eyes.

"Oh could you pretty please give me back my glasses."

"My mummy won't be very happy with you."

"Why are you so mean?"

We get so caught up with our fun that we completely ignore Bay Ezerald until she kicks me in the back of the legs.

"Who the hell!" I shout, readying my fist as I spin around and come face-to-face with Bay. She begins to laugh hysterically before clearing her throat.

"So what innocent kid did you torture today?" chimes Bay.

"Oh that spastic with the glasses." Chortles Randwick.

We both burst into another fit of hysterics and Bay has to slap both of us before we come back to our senses. That peacock from the capitol rattles on about her shoes and we both ignore her.

Bay watches intently as Rila strolls to the bowl of girl's names and reads one out.

"Star Cyrus!"

Bay's concentration breaks and she turns back into her old, funny self. We all continue chatting until Rila opens her mouth again.

"Star Cyrus? Come out Star. May I just say you have a beautiful name."

That comments causes me to double over in a laughing fit that causes everyone to look at me. I put on a serious face but still maintain a smirk.

Bay punches me in the stomach and I punch her back.

A little scene plays on stage between the tribute and the whack-job mentor which ends in complete and utter shock between the two.

"Well then, time for our male tribute." Rila tells us bubbly.

I don't pay much attention to whoever gets reaped until Bay lets out a small shriek.

"Y-you!" stammers Bay.

I put 2 and 2 together and realise I've been reaped. I slap on a cocky grin and run for the stage, taking the steps 2 at a time.

"Well somebody's enthusiastic!" praises Rila, her pearly white teeth are almost blinding because of the smile she gives me.

I shake Stars hand and her big, brown eyes are wet with tears.

_God. What is that girl's problem? _

We are both escorted into the justice building to say our goodbyes. My first visitors are Randwick and Bay.

"Dude, your district partner is hot!" marvels Randwick. His blonde hair is all messed up and his brown eyes have a hint of mischief.

"You can't get caught up in romance. You are going to fight in the Hunger Games after all!" counters Bay. Man, you definitely want her on your side of an argument.

Bay and Randwick spend the next two minutes arguing over Star Cyrus. Bay thinks I apparently get "distracted easily" while Randy thinks "She is exactly what every girl should look like."

"Guys! I only have a few more minutes so can we stop arguing about Star." I snap angrily.

Bay runs up and gives me a hug that lasts for about 5 minutes, her tears spill onto my shirt. She runs away, slamming the door behind her which leaves Randy and I alone.

"You know she's liked you forever." Admits Randy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was too afraid to tell you."

We both sit there quietly for a few minutes until I speak up.

"Take care of her will you?" I tell Randy. He looks up and gives me a cocky grin.

"Only if you hook up with Star?"

We both shake hands in agreement and Randy walks off.

The door has only just shuts before my family walks in.

"I'm so proud of you mate!" announces Dad. He sits with mum on the plush sofa.

"Yes. You can follow in Justyx's footsteps." Boasts Mum.

Justyx is my older brother. He won the 219th Hunger Games. Ever since then he has never been the same. Justyx was in love with his district partner and they stuck together throughout the whole games. They split off from the career pack and were practically unstoppable. In the final 3 both of them were left along with the District 13 girl. The District 13 girl was deadly with a set of throwing shurikens. She threw one at Justyx unsuspectedly. Justyx's district partner launched herself in front of him and took the shuriken to the head. She died instantly. Justyx has forever blamed himself. In the end Justyx cut the District 13 girl down with his sword and was declared victor.

"Yeah!" I answer enthusiastically. I always try to see the positive side of things. I have a 1/24 chance of winning. It's better than 0/24!

"You can do it." encourages Mum.

A peacekeeper then enters and tells Mum and Dad it's time to leave.

"See you soon." Yells dad before the door closes behind him.

See you soon indeed.

* * *

**So there it is. There are still Mentor spots available. Sorry for the bad ending though :(**


	7. District 3: No Future to Look Forward to

**Sooo sorry for the long update. Hopefully you authors are happy with your tributes and how they're portrayed. Also remember to submit a mentor!**

* * *

Brigid Perrilloux, 15

"You call this acid?" chimes Dad.

He swivels the conical flask in his beefy hands and the green liquid swirls around. He gives me a cocky smirk and I rush over and snatch the flask from him.

"What are you going to do?" asks Dad concerned.

"This." I snap and grab a test mouse from the cage to my left.

Radical squeaks pierce my ears and I dump the mouse in a steel container before pouring the acid over its white body. Tortured cries echo throughout the room and I cover my ears, hoping to block out the sound. I'm not heartless or anything, it's all in the name of science and besides, District 3 has way too many vermin.

Within a minute the white fur has shrivelled and dissolved, leaving exposed tissue and tiny bones.

"Now was that necessary?" concludes Dad.

"All in the name of science." I replied.

Dad ruffles his ash-blonde hair and scrunches up his nose.

"Quite a mess you made there." Notifies Dad and points at the mice carcass.

The flesh continues to peel away and I dispose of the body. The stench reaches my nose and I crinkle my freckled noise in disgust.

"But at least it worked." I nagged.

I untie my ash-blonde hair and wrap the elastic band around my thin wrist.

"No it didn't!" He protested.

"Yes it did. The skin dissolved and it ripped through a rat. I think that counts as 'working.'" I argued.

"Yeah but that wouldn't stop a career lumbering towards you with an axe." Reasoned Dad.

"It _did _work!" I sassed. "Did you _see _what it did to that rat? It ripped him apart!"

"Well I guess it _did _work." Agreed Dad, our hazel eyes meet and I give him a slight smirk before running out of our basement and into my room to get ready. I grab my reaping clothes which is a white dress that used to be Mums and a pair of snow white flats. I then make my way to our bathroom and press my ear to the frail, oak door.

"For crying out loud Rina! Some of us have a reaping to attend." I piped.

"Wait, wait...Done!" She shouts and the door flies open and narrowly misses my scrawny figure. She strides past me and her wet, brown hair sends droplets of water splashing down on me.

"Sorry sis, I'm meeting up with everyone before the reaping." She babbles happily.

I stare her down while she's telling me. Of course. Pretty Rina. Smart Rina. Social Rina. "_You should be more like Rina." _I imagine Mum telling me. "Rina, Rina, Rina!" I say the last word whilst slamming my balled hands into the wall. I continue to huff as I step into the shower. I turn the tap and water begins to stream out of the shower head. I flinch and shoot out the shower as the water continues to pound the shower floor.

"Rina! You took all the hot water!" I wailed.

I watch the shower and imagine the droplets mocking me. "_We prefer Rina. _Everyone _prefers Rina." _They mock. I twist the cold tap and the water stops but their voices live on in my head, continuing to mock me.

I grab a black comb and run it through my shoulder-length ash-blonde hair and tie it back in the usual ponytail. I slip the dress on and it goes to my knees. The once white has taken on a creamy colour and is stained with various marks. I then slide on the shoes that constrict my feet.

I walk into the kitchen and sit next Genevie, my 9yr old sister. She is the only person in this family that I can actually have a conversation with.

"Are you scared?" she asks me. Her naive blue eyes look at me carefully. "I would be if I were you. Mikkie in my class, her sister was taken last year by the funny people and we saw her play soldiers on TV except when she came home, her body was in a box and she wasn't moving."

I think back to last year. The male tribute was a small, 13yr old boy who was instantly branded a bloodbath, but the girl was something special. Her name was Tristen Ranniford and she was my age. At her reaping she didn't cry, didn't look scared but instead just stared the capitol down through the cameras. The chariot costumes were the same as usual; a mad scientist. Tristen earned an 8 for her training score which was considered impossible for someone with a District 3 background. Her interview was unforgettable. She didn't utter a single word; she just sat there in her black nightgown. The boy died in the bloodbath. He was decapitated by the District 1 boy but Tristen snagged a backpack, a coil of wire and a chemistry kit. The arena that year was an abandoned city. Tristen created deadly toxins using her kit and dipped her dagger that she had in it. She would then tie snares to entangle tributes and killed 2 including the District 1 boy. But she was rapidly running out of food. The feast was where everything fell apart. She ran second and got their along with the District 1 girl who tortured her. Tristen had killed her District partner and the love of her life so she was eager to get back at Tristen. Over 3 hours Tristen was cut apart and ripped open before a pack of mutated vultures scared the District 1 girl away and devoured Tristen. She came home in a plastic bag.

"You remind me of her." Babbled Genevie. I look at her and smile.

Mum then walks over to me and presents a bowl of porridge.

"Thanks mum." I declaimed.

I look up at mum and notice her giving me a look of concern.

"I didn't like the way you were treating Rina."

I let out a deep breath and continue eating my porridge.

"You should be more like her. Nice, happy, social-"

"Oh my god! I don't want to be like Rina! She's so...Perfect!" I stammer and sprint out the door.

I have just started walking to the square when a voice pipes up from the shadows.

"Brigie! Wait Brigie." Shouts Genevie. Brigie is her little nickname for me while hers is Evie.

I open my arms and she flies into them. She pulls away and smiles at me.

"I wanted to come with you." She announces gleefully.

"And I'm so happy you did." I tell her.

She grips my hand and we walk towards the Town Square silently.

"There it is!" Cheered Evie after about 10 minutes. I squeeze her hand and she beams at me.

"We better wait for Mum and Dad though." I say and poke her stomach.

"Why?"

"So they can take you. I have to go to my area remember?"

"Oh yeah!" giggles Evie. I can't help but smile.

We wait for about 5 minutes before Mum and Dad arrives and takes Evie away. I then get my name marked off and go to my roped off area.

A flash of bright red hair gets my attention and I call out to it.

"Dania!"

Dania spins on the spot and her red hair spins with her. She quickly walks towards me.

We make small chit-chat before something grabs me in a headlock.

"Luriline! Leave her alone!"Cries Dania.

"Hey _Frigid_. Maybe you can see over the top of everyone and tell me, what-" "Enough with the height jokes!" I snap. I'm the tallest in my year, reaching 5'8 so Luriline uses this for more insults.

In the background our escort rattles on, nearing the part where they choose our female tribute.

"I don't even know why you train for the games. You suck at everything you do." She taunts.

"Ladies first!" trills our escort.

"You here that? They're about to choose a tribute, any would be a better tribute than you." She hisses.

In a fit of anger I do something unheard of in District 3.

I volunteer.

Rubin Heart, 13

"I volunteer!" Rings out a deranged cry.

Murmurs escape the mouths of every citizen of District 3. Strong hands push a girl into the aisle, her hands shakily cover her mouth and silent streams roll down her face.

"A volunteer? Here?" Snickered our escort, Fliti Panidon.

The girl cautiously walks towards the stage, each footstep sending a splash of teardrops on the gravel floor. She wanders directly past me and I hear her mutter under her breath.

"Dumb cow! I'm going to rip her throat apart and shove her body down a well to rot!"

Eventually the girl mounts the stage and is addressed by Fliti.

"Your name dear?" She offered. Even from hear you can see she's a nervous wreck. Her pompous, magenta hair is lopsided and her nails constantly fidget against the microphone.

"B-Brigid Perriloux." Sniffed Brigid.

"Well Brigid, congratulations on being our latest tribute."

Instead of answering Brigid aims her eyes on the ground, possibly avoiding family members.

"Well now let's see if our boy tribute can match Brigids...Determination?" Jested Fliti. I am liking this chick less and less.

She digs her hand in the enormous glass bowl and a paper slip emerges, grasped between her painted nails.

"Rubin Heart!"

The name echoes throughout the speakers and all eyes land on me. My surroundings start spinning and black dots cloud my vision...

oOo

"Rubin? Are you OK?" murmurs a familiar voice.

My best friend Sammy leans over me, his brown eyes register fear.

He helps me up and I shake my wavy, brown hair out of my blue eyes.

"Yeah, I just fell, that's all." I tell him.

I take a few steady steps and walk onto the path, leading on to the stage. My knees wobble and buckle beneath me, but Sammy's there to catch me.

"Dude, take it easy." He croaked. A tear lands on my shoulder and I look up at him. Tears threaten to spill over his puffy eyes. I give him a reassuring nod and walk to the stage. When I get up there I hear small chatter behind me.

"Poor kid." Whispers Cordin Jones.

Cordin is one of the mentors for this year. She won 9 years ago based on extreme luck.

"Yep, bloodbath for sure." Grumbles our other mentor, Cogg Palistin.

A sob catches in my throat at those words.

_Bloodbath!_ _I have only just been reaped and already I'm labelled a bloodbath!_

"Well go one then, shake hands you two." Announces Fliti.

We both shake hands, hers wet with tears and mine, constantly shaking. Then the Justice Building doors are opened and we are each escorted into separate rooms for farewells.

The doors part and Sammy walks in, accompanied with his girlfriend Aparatus. He wipes his eyes and sits next to me and Aparatus is at his side, gripping his hand with immense ferocity.

"We'll miss you buddy." Chokes Sammy.

Ever since we were 5, we have been inseparable, doing everything together and never leaving each other's side.

"Yeah. I'll miss you to." I say.

"Rubin. In the arena you can have a token, promise us that this will be yours." Quavers Aparatus.

Aparatus and I have grown close since her and Sammy hooked up last Summer. She holds out a little microchip on a piece of string.

"If you attach it to a computer it comes up with a slideshow of us." She confides.

"Thank you." I whisper and she buries herself in my arms. Sammy hugs me to and then they both walk out the door, hand in hand.

The doors have only just closed when they part again and father rushes in. He grabs me and gives me the world's biggest kiss before setting me down.

"I love you son. Never forget that." He croaked.

"I love you to Dad." I answer and I hug him again.

We grew especially close since the death of our mother when I was 9. She was electrocuted by a faulty wire and died instantly. We found her body stone cold in the basement.

We both sit there silently. My head against his chest. I listen to the steady beat of his heart and imagine it being the countdown before the bloodbath.

He then gets up and leaves and I huddle in a ball on the sofa, letting the tears run free and my cries echo throughout the empty room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for Rubins part being quite short :( R&R please!**


	8. District 4: Eat your Heart out

**I am sooooooo sorry for the super long update! I had an overload on projects and didn't have time to update. However, no matter HOW long the wait is this story will NEVER be dead. I am determined to finish this story and belive me, I will!**

* * *

Adriana Landry, 17

The kunai propels itself out of my hand and implants itself in the wooden target. I throw another 2, each one finding its mark.

I then grip the kusarigama resting on the wooden table and walk towards my kunai's. When I'm about 1 metre away I swing my kusarigama, the chain wrapping around one of my kunai's and yank it free before retrieving my other 2.

When I was 14, a crate drifted past dad's boat as he was fishing. He heaved it into the small boat and brought it home. When we examined its contents we discovered a set of intricate weapons. We took them to everyone, asking if they knew anything about the mysterious weapons. Eventually we stumbled across a man who owned a book explaining the weapons in return for a set of knives. They turned out to be deadly weapons, commonly associated with the term "ninja" and I have been practising with them ever since.

I set them down and pick up my tekkokagi and slash apart a sack filled with sand. Strips of burlap float down and sand spills over the tiled floor. I place my tekkokagi down and pack everything away. I have a few hours until the reaping so I may as well spend them down at the beach.

"Mum, can I go down to the beach?" I holler.

A few seconds later an angelic voice echoes down the hallway.

"Sure. Just be home soon." She tells me.

I slip on a pair of flip flops and open the worn down wooden door. The scent of salt water engulfs me and I sigh. I take the small path that leads from my house down to the beach and I smile when I feel the sand beneath my toes. I stare longingly at the horizon, hoping one day I could escape using a boat. I know this is impossible for Sea Sirens monitor the outskirts of Panem. They sing songs that lure any escapees to their dooms.

"Try to catch me!" Cries a shrill voice. A girl in a blue bikini runs down the beach laughing and I call to her.

"Hey Courtney!" She stops running and manages a weak smile.

"Oh, Adriana." Stammers Courtney.

Just then a muscular boy in red board shorts appears from behind the rocks. He grabs Courtney and spins her around. He kisses her and starts smiling. Courtney points a shaking finger at me and he and turns sheet-white.

"Um, Adriana." He begins. Anger bubbles inside me and I tears swell in my eyes. Devito, _my _boyfriend kissing Courtney, _my _best friend.

"You evil, rude, back-stabbing-"I burst into tears before I can finish my sentence. Courtney runs forward to comfort me but I push her back. She goes sprawling on her back and Devito rushes forward and runs his fingers through my strawberry blonde hair. I slap his beefy hand and slap his face with my other hand.

I turn on my heel and rush up the track teary eyed. I get to my house and slam the door behind me before locking myself in my room. I curl up into a ball and cry silently into my pillow.

A loud knocking hammers my door and my sister Carmen's voice enters the room.

"Adriana, are you okay?" She asks me. I get up and unlock the door before propelling myself on my bed.

"What happened?" She asks concerned. She pets my head and I whimper in response.

"Devito's cheating on me with Courtney." I quavered.

She frowns in response.

"Little tramp!" She scowls. She gives me her hand and I take it. She helps me up and we walk into the kitchen. When we walk in mum is serving sardines on toast.

"Oh Rani, are you ok?" Fretted mum. Carmen mouths something to me and mum ushers me a seat.

"What would you like to drink?" Smiled mum.

"Could I have some orange juice?" I inquired.

She grabs a set of 2 oranges and squeezes the juice out of them and into a cracked glass. She presents it before me and I smile weakly at her. After I finish my breakfast I go into my room to get dressed. I put on a green dress that reaches my knees. It used to be mums when she was younger, then Carmen's and now it's mine. I then walk back to the kitchen and mum and Carmen are waiting for me.

"Time to go." Carmen informs me. She grips my hand and we walk out the door together.

Sun rains down on me and we all walk, making small chit-chat although I can only think of 1 thought.

"_So Courtney, are you volunteering next week?" I ask her. She lifts her gaze before answering my question._

"_Yeah. I've always wanted to and now I'll finally be able to!" She beams. We both sit on the beach and draw pictures in the sand._

"_May the odds be _ever _in your favour!" I declaim._

"_Thanks."_

I_ will _volunteer and ruin Courtney's life like she ruined mine!

Once we get to the reaping I sign in and wait silently in the crowd of 17yr old girls.

Our mayor, escort and past 3 victors enter the stage and our escort gets up and addresses District 4.

"Hello, hello! Happy Hunger Games and as usual, may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" She trills. She chatters on and everyone blocks her out, but when she cries the 4 words "Time for the girls turn!" everyone's all ears and paying him his full attention.

She struts towards the stage and reaches into the bowl. She pulls a name out in between her claws. The name she reads rolls off her lips and bounces off the walls.

"Adriana Landry!"

A path materializes in front of me as everyone steps back and I take a few uneasy steps. I get into the aisle and my senses are alert for any sign of Courtney. I mount the stage and still hear no signs of Courtney. Our escort, Kitty Dust asks for volunteers and to my surprise not one girl raises her voice.

Alden James Farrell, 18

"Let's go Niall, let's go!" I chant. I clap my hands rhythmically and Niall holds the squirming minnow above his mouth. The minnow flops aimlessly around and Niall drops the flailing fish. He clasps his hand over his mouth to keep the fish in. After about a minute he opens his mouth and the minnows nowhere to be seen. We all clap and I wrap my arm around him.

"Can't believe you actually did that!" I cheered. We all laugh and begin to line in to get signed off. After we all have had our fingers mutilated Niall has to run into the bushes that decorate the edges and throw up.

"That wasn't fun." He jokes. He wipes a bit of vomit from the corner of his mouth and smiles. The escort rattles on in the background and none of us give her a tiny bit of attention. We all mimic her accent and pretend to walk around in high heels. Her blue nails tap the microphone stand erratically and her flowing violet hair wraps around her neck in some weird hairstyle.

"Ladies turn!" Announces Kitty. She struts towards the girls bowl and reads a name.

"Adriana Landry."

Oh, I know her. She is the "eye-candy" as Niall puts it of many guys and for a reason! Her strawberry blonde hair rests below her shoulders and her sparkly green eyes are easy to get lost in. She strides towards the stage shakily and looks as if someone is about to strike her at any moment.

"Boys turn!"

She walks over to the boys bowl and plucks a slip of paper off the top of the bowl and reads the name.

"Niall Hoult!"

My heart plummets and my throat goes dry. Niall sprints for the stage, high-fiving people on the sidelines. He gets to the stage and looks pumped. The joy, the excitement he must be feeling, and I'm about to steal it all away in an instant.

I step out into the aisle and announce myself.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I cry.

Niall looks shocked. His jaw has dropped and he mutters silent curses. He angrily stomps down the stage and elbows my side. I collapse on my knees and shakily get up. Nialls in the crowd, being comforted by friends.

"Oh my. It seems somebody is a rudie patootie!" Mocks Kitty. I walk to the stage and mount the steps. Kitty grabs my shoulders and directs me towards my fellow tribute.

"Shake hands you two."

I grip the girls hand and she grips back. Then the back doors are parted and we are ushered into them by peacekeepers. I push on the rosewood door and step into the room before plopping myself on the couch. I wipe away silent tears for Niall and wait for my first visitor to arrive.

"Oh Alden!"Wails "mum".

When I was 7 my parents were murdered in a house fire and ever since then I've been living with Niall. Nialls mum embraces me and I squeeze back tightly. Her tears soak into my white buttoned down shirt and she lets go.

"I'll always love you." She whispers. Dad pulls her away and hugs me himself. He wishes me good luck and we all sit there.

"I love you guys." I divulge, "Thank you for taking me in."

"It was our pleasure." Dad and mum chorus. They walk out hand in hand and some of my friends enter.

"Good luck." One tells me.

"You'll do great." Says another, then they're gone.

Finally, in comes Niall. He looks livid and his eyes are glowing with rage.

"This was my last chance Alden." He growls.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I just couldn't see you get hurt." I confide.

"I can't forgive you." He hisses. My heart drops and tears threaten to well up in my eyes. I choke on a sob. But the worst part of all is when he gets up and leaves.

I release the sob and my tears explode over my eyes. I wail loudly and lean my head against the armchair.

Im sorry Niall. I am so sorry.

* * *

**Im not really happy with Aldens story and I feel its a bit rushed. SOrry SeekerDraconis but I'm happy with Adrianas. Read and review please!**


	9. District 5: The Fight to Survive

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys enjoy it :) Please review to. Your reviews motivate me to update quicker. A thank you to 2oo92, wericdream, DharmaThePolarBear and an extra big thank you to The Awesome Novice Write who reviewed all my chapters.**

* * *

Ramone Hallert, 17

"Fang, Acid, get your butts over here!" I bark.

Fang lumbers towards me whilst Acid continues to rummage through a giant dumpster.

"I said get over here!" I roar.

Fang strides over to acid and grabs him by Acids ginger hair.

"Get off me!" Acid cried. His ginger hair is decorated in layers of filth and grime and he narrows his blue eyes. He stands up and his uncovered chest gleams in the shining sun. A bead of sweat traces its way across his muscular body and I attempt to cover a smirk.

"Hey Ramone. You like this?" He teases and shoots an extremely unattractive pose done by all the skanky girls around District 5. I burst out laughing and he ambles towards me, a bag of food in his hand.

"We did well." Fang announces. We all have filled our hessian sacks and congratulate each other.

"My god, I'm starving for a good bread loaf." Acid whines. I search through my sack and reveal a warm, wholegrain loaf. I chuck it at Acid and he gleams in response.

"Hey! Thats my bread!" Someone shouts from behind us. We all turn and see the baker sprinting towards us.

"Run!" Bellows Fang.

We all turn on our heels and sprint for the old, abandoned warehouse. My liquorice black hair whips my face and I lock my ebony eyes on a set of barrels. I slow down a bit to give Fang and Acid time to run ahead. Once they've leapt over the barrels I run over to the barrels and jump over them before knocking them down and rolling them towards the enraged baker.

"What the-"

The first barrel plows into the baker and he's thrown off his feet. I use this to my advantage and run off to catch Acid and Fang.

Eventually I reach the warehouse panting and Acid and Fang are cracking up.

"The look on his face!" Chortles Fang

Acid clasps his hands to his cheeks and opens his mouth in surprise. This earns another round of laughs from Fang.

"Ok guys, that went well," I begin.

"Well? Well!? That went great! One of the best so far!" Corrects Fang gleefully.

We all pool our winnings and call the rest of our gang over.

Livvy saunters in and plops herself down in a rotting sofa. The sofa creaks under her muscular frame and she grins cockily.

"Did you actually get something half decent?" Snickers Livvy.

"See for yourself." Contends Acid.

He dumps his loot on an old table and food spills out of the sack. Livvys eyes lighten up and she motions for Wreck and Rubble to witness our winnings.

Livvy and I chose to stick with our original names while the men decided to mix things up a bit. Acid's real name is Tex whilst Rubbles is Polark.

"You managed to get all this?" Asks Wreck in disbelief.

Acid, Fang and I stand smugly before everyone and we are given a warm round of applause.

"Ok enough everyone! Get some breakfast then prepare for the reaping. Once it's over, meet back here. Any questions?" I bark. I earn no responses.

I swagger towards the food and pick what I want first. Being the leader means I have first privileges on pretty much everything! Once I've collected my food I sit down and enjoy the warm bread rolls and apple.

Then I stand up, empty my plate walk into our giant, conjoined room. A row of worn mattress' and cardboard boxes greet me and I scuttle towards the one with RAMONE written in permanent marker. I pull out a white shirt and a mahogany, worn shirt to wear for the reaping.

"Has anyone filled up the bath?" I shout to my allies.

"Yeah, I did. Although it's probably gone cold by now!" Responds Rubble.

Instead of refilling the bath with semi-warm water I just decide to use the used water. I enter our 'bathroom' and throw my clothes on the old wardrobe we managed to find a few month back. I pull my clothes off and place them into the laundry box and lower myself into the brisk, cold water.

I scrub the grime off my body and soak aimlessly in it for a few minutes before pulling myself out and draping a towel over my wet shoulders. I throw on my clothes and swagger out into the wreck room and wait for everyone to get ready. Acid and Fang take the longest seeing they came on the hunt with me so I'm not surprised when they enter last.

"All right then. Let's get on moving." I advise.

We all prowl silently throughout the alleyways and scare off any citizens whom we happen to cross. We are the most notorious gang in District 5 and have expectations to live up to; eluding the peacekeepers being one of them.

"We're here." Announces Fang. The white Justice Building enters my line of sight and we file into the line to get marked off. People part at the sight of us and we slip smugly into the row.

When the capitol lady asks for my finger I give her my middle finger; my own act of rebellion. She doesn't seem to either notice or mind and I snicker silently to myself. In the background I hear our escort rattle on to the District about how 'happy and excited' he is to be escorting our District.

Livvy and I have just entered our roped off area when she cries out the name of our female tribute. I don't hear it and stand there silently.

Livvy nudges me with her elbow and I stare at her.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"You." She responds.

"Me what?" I argue.

"Ramone Hallert? Are you here?" Asks our escort.

This time I hear him. I parade up the aisle, emitting an air of cockiness. I have expectations to live up to, this being one of them.

Tobius Karuna, 15

_The first blow comes at me like a bullet, silently and painfully. Blood gushes from my nose and I don't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. He yanks my black hair and slams my head against the wall, this blow earns another round of blood. I squeeze my sea-green eyes shut to block out the blood that stream from my head.. A sharp pain erupts from my sides and I know I've just been kneed in the ribs. Eventually the pain stops and I curl into a ball. _

"_Ow!" Shrieks Jazzy. Her cries pierce me like a dagger. I cover my ears but that doesn't block out the crying and screaming that envelops our small house. _

"_You! It was all you two! You killed your mother!" Shouts an enraged dad. Eventually I black out from the pain and blood loss and my last memories are of Jazzy screaming._

Memories of yesterday flood back from yesterday as I wait silently in my roped off area. By morning the blood had clot and the bruises had made an appearance. I examine the bruises and scars and wince with every touch.

Dad came home drunk and that only meant one thing for my twin Jazzy and I. We tried hiding but it was no use. He found us and the comments and pain was shortly delivered after. Our mother died whilst giving birth to us and dad has forever blamed us.

I get sympathetic looks from the other kids my age but nobody does anything. Everyone knows my dad beats Jazzy and I; except for the peacekeepers. We try to hide the bruises and scars but it doesn't work. We also can't tell the peacekeepers or otherwise dad will 'track us down and beat us so hard we'll be begging for death to come.'

Quinton Bobbofield bounces on stage and addresses District 5.

"Hey District 5! Are we all excited? I sure know I am. I'm so happy and honoured to be representing such an amazing District that always has some fierce competitors." Bubbles Quinton.

I guess that last part is true. We usually have some tributes that make it pretty far. For example last year, the male tribute made it to the final 4.

"Let's not bother with the 'boring' stuff, let's get on to picking our female tribute!" Cheers Quinton.

I'm pretty sure skipping the 'essentials' will earn Quinton a spot on President Wolf's 'hit list' as I like to call it.

He struts towards the giant glass ball and delicately sticks his pale brown hand in and pulls out a piece of paper.

He clears his throat before announcing our female tribute.

"Ramone Hallert!"

The name is known by everyone in District 5. Ramone Hallert, leader of the notorious gang 'The Night Riders'. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief because maybe, just maybe, the Night Riders will split up and let u rest in peace.

He waits a few seconds before asking again

"Ramone Hallert? Are you here?"

Ramone emerges out of hiding and saunters towards the stage. She smiles cockily and walks to the stage with ease. She snatches the microphone away from Quinton and address' us.

"Here I am, your new victor."

We all boo her and she flips us off in return before directing her finger at the cameras. She couldn't possibly be directing her finger at the capitol.

"My, my. Looks like we have a fighter." Declares our escort.

"Just shut up and pick the guy." Sasses Ramone.

Everyone catches their breath and stare in disbelief at Ramone. She stands on stage annoyingly and picks at her nails. Quinton looks like he's about to cry and shuffles towards the glass bowl containing the guys names.

"Tobius Karuna!" He announces. His voice is shaky from his experience with Ramone but my legs are shaky because of what I just heard.

My name bounces off the walls of the Town Square and I take a few shaky steps into the row. Rocks and gravel decorate the path floor and I step aimlessly on them.

"There you are." Quinton says happily.

Tears threaten to spill from my green eyes but I fight them down. The tears aren't for me, but for Jazzy. She'll have to endure a few weeks alone with dad, most likely forever. I won't be there to comfort and protect her when dads fists slam into her.

I plod up the steps and stand next to Quinton and Ramone. Ramone stares bullets at me and I dare not to look.

"Give a warm round of applause for your tributes. Tobius Karuna and Ramone Hallert." Says Quinton unsurely.

The tiniest of applause is heard and I can't help but choke on a sob. I turn and walk through the doors leading into the Justice Building to say goodbye. My only visitors will be Jazzy and possibly dad. I never bothered to make friends.

As soon as I seat myself down the oak doors open and Jazzy pushes through, followed by dad. Jazzy leaps into my arms whilst dad smiles sadistically.

"Try to win. Please." Sobs Jazzy. Her eyes are puffy and red and will most likely be bruised by the end of the night.

"I promise." I whisper.

We continue to hug and only stop when dad 'clears' his throat.

"My turn now." He hisses.

He stalks towards me, like a mutt hunting a tribute.

"I hope you come home, we can't let Jazzy have all the fun." He snarls.

Then what he does is so sudden and unlike him I almost shout; he hugs me. He reeks of vodka and tobacco and I feel his hand dig into my neck. He squeezes hard and I feel skin tear.

"One for good luck." He sneers and grabs Jazzy's arm and pulls her out the door.

I rub my neck gingerly and blood smears my hand. This is tiny compared to the pain that's been inflicted before, and the pain that's sure to come.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Thanks to imawin4u and tiger happy tiger for submitting these tributes :) I hope you like how I wrote them.**


	10. District 6: Love is a Battlefield

**Thanks Emmie113 for the tributes :)**

* * *

Emalyne Beatrice Poe, 16

Sunlight streams in through my ripped curtain. I groggily wipe my striking green eyes and arch my arms. My blonde hair is still in the elaborate braid from yesterday and I don't plan on taking it out. I peer over the railing of my bed and spy my 3yr old sister Layah.

"Layah? Are you awake?" I whisper

A short outburst of giggles greets my ears and I roll out of bed. I plod over to Layahs bed and reach down and envelope her in my hands.

"Emmy!" She smiles. Her small teeth beam at me and I pull her close to my body. I pat her back and stroke the soft cotton that makes up her pyjamas. I push her away and look at her. "Now let's go see if everyone else is up."

In response she gives off another round of laughs. She practically looks like a baby version of me; or so I'm told. The only photos of me as a child are all waterlogged and torn.

I slip on a pair of slippers and tiptoe down our small hallway, careful not to wake any sleeping members of my family. I tread on a creaking floorboard and a CREAK echoes throughout the small house.

"Emalyne? Is that you?" Asks mother groggily.

"Yes. I have Layah with me."

I continue to tiptoe until I'm in the kitchen and I raid the pantry for any food. I find a bruised apple and a slice of bread. I give Layah the bread and keep the apple for myself.

"Hey! Give it back Christian!"

Christian shoots in the room, swiftly followed by a naked Jonnie, and circles the table with a pair of ripped, navy blue underwear. He swings it around and taunts Jonnie with it.

"Give. It. Back!" Roars Jonnie. He lunges forward and dives across the table, knocking over a vase of dying flowers and crashes into Christian.

"You two, cut it out!" I scowl. I pick up the vase and flowers and put them back on the splintered table and march over to my younger brothers. I snatch the underwear off Christian and hand them over to Jonnie who is trying to cover certain areas of his exposed body.

"Go get ready, the reaping's in an hour." I command. They both slump their shoulders and amble towards their room.

"Please don't grow up and be like them." I jokingly plead Layah. She smiles and flaps her arms like a mockingjay. If only I was as free as them, instead of being stuck in District 6 and in training to be one of the thousands of factory workers.

"Thanks Emalyne, I'll take Layah off your hands."

I turn and see dad stroll in with his baby blue nightgown and a cup in his hands. He places it down on the table and I grab it and take a deep sip. I put the cup back down and look at father.

"Thanks." I tell him and walk back into my room. I shut the door behind me and pull off all my clothes. No point in bathing since I took a bath yesterday.

I pick out an old floral dress that mother bought me for my 14th reaping. The flowers have slightly faded and there is a small rip above my left knee but other than that it is in OK condition.

I smooth out any wrinkles and admire myself in the cracked mirror. A fine layer of dust has settled and cracks distort my image.

"You look beautiful." A voice murmurs from behind. I look to my left and see mother. Her old, frail face looks sorrowful but then again it is the reaping. Her face is etched with wrinkles and her soft blue eyes shimmer with tears. I turn and embrace mum in my arms.

"It's OK, it's OK." I whisper in her ear. A tear traces its way down mothers face and soaks into my dress. I pull away and wipe a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. Her bottom lip quivers and her hands shake slightly. The fear of losing _another _daughter to the games is just too much.

_It was only five years ago when Thalia was ripped from us and sent to the custody of the capitol. She was so brave, so brave. Never crying once. She received a 7 in training which was an enormous feat for a tribute from 6. Her interview went down well but nothing could prepare us for the bloodbath. She ran for the middle and grabbed a few supplies before being tackled by the District 2 girl. The knife ran across her throat and blood spilled from the wound. At least it was painless. _

"We better go now; we don't want to be late." Mother says. Her voice is pained and old, sounding like she was a mile away.

I take her hand in mine and embrace her bony fingers. Coldness seeps into my body and sucks the last bit of warmth from my hand like a leech.

We gather everyone Christian, Jonnie and father and begin walking to the Square. A worn path is our map. Children have decorated the edges with pebbles and we all walk silently but as one. Our hands all entwine and we are a wall, preparing for whatever the reaping has to throw at us.

"Now sadly, we have the history of the games to go through before the initial reaping of the names." Babbles a high-pitched voice. We enter the square and see the justice building with Rannako Hoviar perched on top. Rannako is reciting the treaty of treason boringly and almost makes himself fall asleep!

"Quickly, quickly sign in." Ushers mother silently. I briskly walk towards the table and get signed off then file into the 16yr old section.

"Thought you'd never make it."

Warm arms wrap around my waist and I almost scream. I playfully slap my capturer and turn to see the face of my boyfriend. Haun Loggan McArthur.

"OK, OK. This treaty of boring is just too dumb so let's skip all the way to the reaping of the girls." Trills Rannako. He strolls towards the giant bowl and draws out a name.

"Come on up...What the hell! Who names a child this? Eop Ecirteab Enylame." Demands Rannako.

I breathe a sigh of relief but that moment is short-lived.

"Oh sorry, sorry. I had the paper upside down. Our real tribute is Emalyne Beatrice Poe!"

Who would have thought 3 sentences could bring your whole world crashing down.

Haun Loggan McArthur, 16

"Thought you'd never make it."

I grab Emalyne around the waist and lift her up slightly. She slaps my hand and turns to greet me. I stare into her green eyes and remember the day I first met her.

_Snow covered the ground in a white carpet. I shuffle my feet through the thick layer of snow and approach school. I'd just started 3__rd__ grade and had already been late twice. I push through the front doors and walk down the hallway silently. _

_I reach my classroom door when a snuffle catches my attention. I turn around and see a little girl huddled against a wall crying. I creep towards her and sit down in front of her._

"_What's wrong?" I ask confused._

_She lifts her head and the first thing I notice are her eyes. They are the same colour as one of the gems from our science book. Emerald. She wipes a tear from her dazzling eyes and looks at me._

"_They said we have to-" _

_She bursts into tears before she answers me question. I wrap an arm around her and give her a smile._

"_Now what's wrong?" I ask calmly. _

"_They said we have to work in partners and I don't want to work in partners!" Wails the girl. She buries her head in my shoulder and I lean on it. Her body feels nice against mine and her fingers find my hand. _

"_Thank you." She whispers._

_She then gets up and goes back into her class and leaves me alone. _

_I couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her eyes shimmered with each blink, the way her voice sounded angelic even through muffled sobs, the way her warmth crept into my body when she entwined her fingers in mine and it only took me 4 days to realise I liked the mysterious girl and 6 months to realise I was in love. In 8__th__ grade I mustered up the courage to ask her out and she said yes. We've been inseparable ever since._

I let her down and laugh. She grips my hand as the escort struts towards the female reaping bowl. Her nails dig into my hands so hard I feel skin tear. I continue to let her as she needs all the support she can get.

"Come on up...What the hell! Who names a child this? Eop Ecirteab Enylame." Cries our escort.

I feel Emalyne's grip loosen and I hear her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh sorry, sorry. I had the paper upside down. Our real tribute is Emalyne Beatrice Poe!"

"No." I mutter.

Emalyne lets go of my hand and I stare at her. Her green eyes that I fell in love with have glazed over and she starts walking blankly. I lurch forward and grab her hand. She looks at me and I cup her thin face in my hands. She gives a weak smile and I stare into her eyes.

"I love you." I whisper.

I push my lips against hers and the scent of mint engulfs me. I run my fingers through her hair and run them loosely down her back and I pull her towards me. Everywhere we touch is like magic and I savour every feel because I know this could very well be my last encounter with Emalyne. She pulls away and looks back into my big brown eyes.

"I love you too."

She lets go of my body and walks back up to the stage solemnly. She reminds me so much of her sister. That reaping is burned in my mind because I remember the pain in her voice as she screamed for her sister. I wish I could've held Emmy, even for a moment and kept her safe in my arms.

"My, my. That was a heart-warming farewell." Coons Rammako.

"Why her?" I hiss to myself. There are probably over 500 eligible girls and _she _is chosen! Why?

"Now for the boys. Let's hope it's as interesting as the girls." Announces Rammako.

He strides towards the boys bowl and draws out a name. He walks back towards the microphone and reveals who the boy is.

"Haun Loggan McArthur!"

With those words said, Emmy collapses on the stage in hysterics.

"Why? Why!?" She shrieks. I try to hold back tears. Seeing Emmy in this state is just too much. I stare towards the ground and let a few tears streak down my face. My long, brown hair hides my face and I climb the stairs. I look up and see Emmy sunning towards me. She dives into my arms and I let her tears roll down her face.

"Oh my god! Why them!" Cries our escort. He pulls out a pink handkerchief and dabs at his iris eyes.

Two peacekeepers push open the doors and Emmy and I walk into them and separate to say our goodbyes. I open my goodbye room door and walk in and sit on a plump couch. I rest my head on the arm of the lounge and only lift it to greet my friends.

They all weep over me and Emmy and say their farewells. My last visitor is the person I most want to see.

"Oh Haun." Says mum sadly. She sits next to me and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"You're not coming home aren't you?" Conceded mum. She knows. She knows I will do anything to save Emmy, even if it means taking a knife to the heart.

I look at her and my stare answers her question.

No.

* * *

**I just want to apologize for the slow updates. I am trying my hardest to pump these out as fast as I can and I hopefully will hopefully get all the reapings done by the end of this month. Thats a promise to myself. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW! It motivates me to write quicker and after all the great reviews for the last chapter I was motivated to give this to you guys :)**


	11. District 7: Already Given Up

**Big thank you to d11olive-13 for Tinder and 2oo92 for Beck. I hope I did your tributes justice :)**

* * *

Tinder Kailiv, 12

_I follow father and imitate his heavy footsteps. He told me I could come with him to the woods and I eagerly got dressed and ready to go. We can't be out too long seeing its reaping day; mother said to be home by 11o'clock._

"_Stay close." Advises father._

_I grip his hand tightly as we approach Loony Pete's shack. He's been known to stalk children and warn them of things that prowl the woods in search of victims. He usually hides in his run-down shack and hollers at the lumberjacks and anyone who goes into the woods._

"_Oooh wee!" Cries a shrill voice._

_Father pulls me into his warm body and I notice Pete staring at us from his porch. His black eyes bore into us and father continues walking._

"_Ya'll better watch out now. Slender be lookin' for some new friends!" He cackles._

_Slender. A man of unimaginable length and no face. Every child in District 7 has heard the stories. People going into the woods and never returning. People recounting stories of a being they see in the woods. A being that silently stalks them._

"_It's just a story." Father tells me as we approach the tree line. He strokes my ebony hair and I block out Pete's demonic laughter._

_Father and I trudge through the woods, with only the birds and the occasional THUD of an axe as accompany. I have my eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary, as in anything 7 feet tall with no face._

"_Just about there." Father tells me. I let his hand slip out of mine and run ahead of him._

"_Don't go too far!" Father warns._

_I skip past rows of trees and lay my nimble body down on a bed of grass. I rub the green bedding and I notice something out of the corner of my eye. A flash of black and white crosses my vision but it's gone before I can make it out. I close my eyes and embrace the warm air radiating from the sun._

"_Tinder!" Cries a strangled voice._

_I jump up and scan my surroundings. Just trees._

_Hiss_

_I turn and face a person of impossible height. A person with arms that drape to the floor and a chalk white face._

"_Oh my-"_

I wake up screaming

* * *

"Tinder dear, are you okay?" Calls mother from the kitchen.

I take some deep breaths to calm myself. My ebony hair is stuck to my forehead with sweat and my pale hands continue to shake.

"Yes. Just a bad dream." I answer shakily. I hear footsteps pound the wooden floor and my older sister Poppy appears in the doorway.

"_Another _nightmare?" She asks. She's the only one I tell my nightmares to. Mother and Father just think I'm overreacting and acting childish.

I rapidly nod my head. "They're getting worse and worse. This time he nearly got me." I divulge.

Poppy pats my head and I lean into her thin body.

"They'll pass." She says soothingly. Her hand strokes my hair and I listen to the sound of her steady heartbeat.

"Get dressed then get some breakfast OK? We'll then walk to the reaping." Poppy offers.

"Sounds like a plan." I jest.

Poppy gets up, kisses my forehead and leaves. I sigh and hop out of bed. I walk over to my chest with all my clothes and select a pink a green dress. The dress stops at my knees and feels itchy against my pale skin. Mother bought it for me last month and I vowed to wear it for my first reaping.

I walk out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. Mother stands at the stove and mixes a pot.

"What's for breakfast?" I chime.

Mother turns and looks at me. "Pine needle soup."

Of course. We're too poor to afford anything decent. We live in the poorest region of District 7 and we practically survive on pine needle soup. However, all this could change. Poppy won the opportunity to become the mayors secretary and she was told that it is a good paying job.

I pull up a stool and sit at our crowded table. Glade, Talon and Kye are all mucking around whilst Poppy sits quietly at the table feeding my 2yr old sister Ava.

Mum lays a bowl of soup before me and I play around with it a bit before dipping my spoon in lifting it above my bowl to cool.

"Oh my! The reaping!" Cries mum. Glade, Talon and Kye all jump out their seats and race to see who can get there first. Poppy helps Ava out of her high-chair and mum grabs my hand, causing me to spill my soup all over my dress

"Mum!" I shriek whilst being yanked out the door. Mum continues to pull me and I struggle to keep afoot. My small feet constantly trip over small pebbles but I manage to find my footing.

"Mum! Let go!" I demand. She finally releases her grip on my throbbing hand and observes my dress.

"How did that happen!" She questions.

"When you pulled me I spilt my soup!" I counter. My voice gets louder with every remark and mum accepts defeat and hugs me.

"I'm sorry." She whispers in my ear.

No point in staying mad at one another. We've always been a close family, especially on a day like today.

"But now for the fun part!" Trills a voice. Mother and I both turn and see our escort stride towards the glass reaping bowl. Mothers grip tightens and I squeeze back.

"Tinder Kailiv!"

No. No! I run into mothers arms and she hugs me close to her body.

"No! Don't let me go!" I sob in mum's ear

Peacekeepers swarm us and ply me from mothers grip.

I try hard not to cry but a few tears manage to escape my brown eyes when I see mother crying.

_Poppy. Please don't volunteer._

As the peacekeepers escort me down the strip of gravel I catch Poppys eye. I shake my head slightly and she bows her head.

The peacekeepers abandon me when I begin to climb the stairs and our escort Polly Etolio grabs me with her green claws and brings me up on stage.

"Round of applause for our first tribute, Tinder Kailiv!"

The small round of applause that bounces off the walls of the town square is enough to tell me what I already know; she's got no chance.

Beck Crow, 15

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Beck c'mon. Tell me!"

"I'll give you a hint."

"Really?"

"No."

I double over in a fit of laughter and my best friend J.D stares angrily at me. His calm, easy-going attitude went straight out the door when I mentioned the fact that some random chick in our year likes him.

"You can be an A grade asshole you realise that?" He scolds.

I cross my tanned arms and pull a stupid look. "You can be an A grade asshole you realise that?"

"You're unbelievable!" He cries.

"And don't you forget it!" I chortle.

We both file into the line to get marked off. J.D's trying his hardest to stay mad but cracks are starting to appear. His dimples occasionally show and he's turning bright red. We both look quite similar. Black hair, tanned body and soft brown eyes.

"Now for the reading of the Treaty of Treason." Drawls our escort. Polly Etolio rests her orange face on her hand and reads out the Treaty of Treason. Even _she _finds this part boring. Eventually she finishes and she perks back up.

"Finished! Just think of that as a little history lesson, although, I was never any good at it. But now for the fun part." She chatters.

She walks over to the reaping bowl and delicately selects a slip of paper. She walks back over to the microphone, clears her voice and says,

"Tinder Kailiv!"

A little girl is pulled away from her mother and peacekeepers surround her. Tears streak down her face and she tries to hide them but fails.

"Round of applause for our first tribute, Tinder Kailiv!" Announces our escort. Barely anyone claps because we know she won't be returning; 12yr olds usually don't.

"Now let's pick our boy!"

Polly zips over to the other reaping bowl and pulls out a random slip of paper. J.D and I quickly shoot into our section and act like we'd been there for ages.

"Beck Crow!"

I look around awkwardly as everyone stares at me. Think. Think!

"Well that's a bummer." I announce. My voice is shaky and I try to crack an awkward smile. A few people laugh.

"Nice one." Jokes J.D and half-heartedly slaps me on the back. I shakily walk up to the stage and avoid looking at anyone for fear of breaking down.

"Good boy, come along." Coons Polly. She escorts me like a pig to slaughter, begging for my blood to be spilt.

I reach the steps and tentatively walk up them. Polly motions for me to come forward and when I do she grips my shoulders and guides me to the front.

"District 7, I present your tributes for the 225th annual Hunger Games!"

Tinder and I turn and the doors behind us split. We both enter and go our separate ways. A set of peacekeepers walks me to my goodbye room and leave me at the front door. I push the turn the silver doorknob and walk into the room. Satin curtains drape the enormous windows and plush furniture is strewn around the room. I walk over to the window and stare at the place I call home. Dense woods frame the city and I try to spot the area where I live.

"You have 3 minutes."

I turn and see a peacekeeper open a door and my mother glides in.

"Oh Beck." Mother wails. I open my arms and she doesn't hesitate before diving into them.

"It's okay. It's okay." I soothe. "I can win it. I know a thing or two about survival skills." I continue.

"Just get your hands on an axe. Don't forget who you are."

"I won't"

The sound of an opening door shatters my time with mum and the same peacekeeper that brought her in comes to steal her away from me.

"Never forget!" She desperately cries.

The door slams and I mutter a silent, "I won't."

I don't have to wait long before J.D enters the room.

"Now this is unlucky." He mutters. I crack a needed smile and we both hug.

"Now can you tell me?" He asks.

"Jenaline McGragger." I tell him.

His jaw drops and he starts fist-pumping.

"Aha, oh yeah!" He starts singing. He does a little happy dance and then he remembers where he is. His dance slows and then stops completely.

"Good luck." He encourages.

"Boy, you're original." I joke.

"So um, good luck!" He says.

"And may the odds be ever in _my _favour!"

We both hug then J.D exits just as the peacekeeper comes to take him away. I spend the remainder of my time staring out the window, recounting many memories of my childhood.

_"OK children, we're going to play a game. First one to make a friend wins." Declares my kindergarten teacher. My class scrambles around the tiny room in search of a friend. I spy a young boy resting in the corner of the room. His eyes are closed and his thumb's lodged in his mouth. I lean down and poke him._

_"Excuse me." I ask._

_The boy shoots up and examines me closely._

_"Do you want to be friends?" _

_"Yeah sure. My names Jare but just call me J.D." He chatters. _

_I shoot my hand in the air._

_"Miss! I win!" _

_I turn back around to tell me friend the good news but he has already resumed his nap._

The day I met J.D is the only happy memory I can think of at the moment. Thinking of my dead-beat dad is too painful and the miscarriage of my sister brings on another wave of pain. My mind wanders to last year's tributes. One had his head ripped off by the psychotic District 2 boy and the other was impaled with a spear.

"Oh god." I squeak.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

**First off, I just want to apologize for how long this story is taking. I get very easily distracted and am trying to overcome a Minecraft addiction although these are crappy excuses. I know it's been 4 months since I started this story and I haven't even finished the reapings, although I would like to say a special thank you for those who have continued to review every chapter. A special thank you to:**

**2oo92**

**Wericdream**

**emmie113**

**d11olive-13**

**Dharma the Polar Bear**

**The Awesome Novice Writer**

**Miss Mockingjay**

**SeekerDraconis**

**You guys motivate me to update quicker so thank you :)**


	12. District 8: The Loony and the Lion

**Thank you to tiger happy tiger for Tinkerbell and amber'xx for Warren. I hope I did your tributes justice :)**

* * *

Tinkerbell Jay, 12

"There you go Mr Nibbles!" I tell my pet happily. Mr Nibbles, my pet rock, looks at me happily with his drawn face.

I just refilled his water bowl as I noticed he'd been taking a few baths lately and _nobody _likes to bathe in dirty water. Although I doubt that applies for everyone. Harry the hobo (who lives in a cardboard box), doesn't even bathe so I'm sure he'd be very happy with dirty bath water. I, on the other hand, wouldn't; the same goes for Mr Nibbles.

My parents wouldn't allow me to have a 'big kid pet', as I am not 'responsible' or 'trustworthy.' For my birthday, my parents got me a pet rock, a beautiful box to keep him in and some toys. I give him an abundance of food (his favourite is mozzarella cheese) and refill his water about once a week. I rech my hand in to his cage to put some more cheese in when something unexpected happens.

"Ow! Mr Nibbles, you bit me!" I cry. I stare at him angrily until he apologizes. Eventually he does and I begin to love him again.

"Good boy!" I shout. I tap his smooth head He purrs in response and I walk back to my wardrobe.

"Tinkerbell. Remember it's the reaping so dress pretty!" Calls mum from the kitchen.

Oh yes! The reaping! I slap my head (because I do that when I forget something silly) and pick out the _perfect _reaping outfit. My princess costume complete with rhinestones and wings glimmers under my shiny light. Pink frills decorate the lower half while a beautiful picture of a tiara covers the top.

I prance into the bathroom where I strip off for a shower. I turn on the tap and play several games of hot and cold. I turn the hot tap quickly then change it to cold. Mummy says I 'run the water bill through the roof' although I've never been a great runner, I'm more of a dancer. I practice my dance moves including my crumping, moonwalk and breakdancing. I slip a few times but pick myself back up and continue.

"Boom chicka wow wow catcha calafrala wawaaw." I rap. I even do some cool hand movements to go with it!

Someone knocks on the door and a voice rings out. "Tinkerbell. Honey, you need to get ready so hop out." Explains mummy.

I turn the water off and grab a pink towel (my favourite colour's pink) to dry off. My princess dress practically calls me and it sings in response to me sliding it on.

I unlock the door and sprint out the bathroom and into the kitchen. Mum stands over a stove and is cooking something in a frying pan.

"Please tell me its panckaes!" I ask hopefully. I sit at our glass table and bang my knife and fork against the table chantingly.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pankcakes!" I demand. My china plate sits in between my utensils and before I know it, a set of 2 steaming pancakes lays on it.

"Oh super duper boy!" I yell! I grab 2 ponytails off my wrists and tie my dirty blonde hair into pigtails.

"Cowabanga!"

I slam my face into my plate and gnaw at the pancakes. Maple syrup coats my face and makes it all sticky. I make sure my hairs out of the way and close my green eyes so they don't get sticky too.

"Tinkie! Show some manners!" Scowls mum. She furrows her tattooed eyebrows and crosses her waxed arms. Mummy can afford luxuries because her and daddy are very wealthy although they won't tell me why. Mummy just pats my head and laughs.

I lift my head from my plate and lick my lips. There isn't any more pancakes to eat 'lady-like' so I just go to the sink and wash my face.

"Now that you look presentable, we can leave." Exclaims mummy. She takes my leash out from under the cupboard and attatches it to my back. My leash has a pink poodle in it that I named Chomper!

"Are we there yet?" I ask.

"Honey, we just walked out the door." Reminds mother.

"Oh."

Silence overwhelms us and I skip happily. Mother makes sure to keep my leash held tightly in her bony hand because apparently I have a tendancy to 'be reckless and we don't want the peacekeepers called again like last time.'

Technically, 'last time' wasn't my fault. Chomper told me to unclip my leash and pee on Mr and Mrs Kardigans lawn.

"Are we there yet?" I bugged.

"Not yet."

"What about now?"

"No Tinkerbell."

"_Now _we must be there."

"Yes Tinkerbell, we're there!"

"Really?"

"No! Now stop asking." Yells mother. We walk for about 10 more agonizing seconds before I decide silence is too boring.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes Tinkerbell! We're there!"

A huge smile breaks out on my face and I yelp excitedly. I'm lead into a line where a lot of other people are in. People shoot me annoyed looks but I lick them to return my affection. But things get scary when I get to the front and the capitol lady brings out a needle. We argue for ages and she decides to secretly stick it in my finger when I'm not looking.

"Now Tinkerbell. Don't leave your section unless the funny lady picks your name or wait until the end and I'll come get you." Mummy nags.

The Justice Building door open and our mayor, 4 living victors and our escort walk in. Oh god, our escort looks even funnier then last year. This time she's dressed like a merry-go-round!

I don't bother listening to her as she recites the Treaty of Boringness but my ears do perk up when she mentions the picking of the girls.

"Are we ready to select our girl?" The escort asks. I howl in response. She goes over to the big glass bowl and picks our a piece of paper.

"Tinkerbell Jay!"

Oh. My. God! I won! I run into the walkway and start prancing around happily.

"What'd I win!" I pleaded.

The escort looks nervous and answers my question.

"Er, a trip to the Capitol!" SHe blurts out.

"Oh boy!" I squel.

"Just wait a minute, I need to say goodbye to Mr Nibbles." I tell her. I turn around and start skipping gleefully for my house.

"Oi! Get her!" Roars a peacekeeper.

Oh no. I wonder what happened! I continue to skip home when all of a sudden someone lifts me up.

"Agh!" I shriek. "I still need to say goodbye to Mr Nibbles!"

* * *

Warren Redway, 17

A howl is audible from my place in the line.

Oh god, the nutcase is hear. Everyone in the District knows of Tinkerbell Jay. The delusional whack-job whose parents are the biggest crooks in District 8. Mr Jay sells broken sewing machines for outrageous prices and lets just say, most men in the District know of Mrs Jay.

I don't bother paying attention to her rambling and I look back at her. I continue to wait in line until I feel a wet streak cross my arm. I turn and see Tinkerbell Jay crouching down with her tongue protruding out of her mouth.

"What the heck!" I scold. I love a good joke as much as the next person but this is wrong. She starts barking erratically in response and shrink back into line.

I offer the nervous kid in front of me a chance to go before me and they nervously accept.

I smile happily but the smile quickly fades when I realise who I'm in front of. I try to ignore the weird noises coming out of Tinkerbell Jay's mouth and I finally make it to the front of the line. I offer them my finger and wince slightly at the pain.

"Hey Warren!" Shouts a familiar voice. I turn and see my best friend Logan brandishing a new pair of stolen pants. I walk over to him and he shows off his prize.

"You like 'em? Got 'em this morning.: He gloats. We've been best friends since we were 7. My parents don't approve of Logan at all because he is a 'bad influence' on me. I roll my eyes in response to Logans question.

"I like them." Murmurs an angelic voice. We both turn and see Brandi Raiai. Her stunning brown, wavy hair rolls down her back and her cute smile lightens my mood.

"Hey babe, wanna go behind that bush and ba-"

"Oh my god don't finish that sentence!" I demand, cutting Logan off. He winks at her and swivels his hips. Brandi giggles in response and walks away. Of course, she doesn't bother paying _me _any attention. She only cares about _Logan!_ I count to ten and control my jealousy.

"Dude, your so defensive. Almost like... A lion!" Stammers Logan. "You even kinda look like one." He continues. Lions were a main feature in last years games. Man, those things are vicious.

"DUde, I look _nothing _like a lion." I counter.

"If you squink real hard-"

"_Nothing_, like a lion."

Logan and I talk throughout the whole reading of the Treaty of Treason as do most kids.

"My god, they get more boring by the year." Complains Logan. I grin jokingly in response as the escort picks out a girls name.

"Tinkerbell Jay!"

Everyone in District 8 drops their jaws. What luck! Finally, we'll be free of that loony.

Tinkerbell starts yelling about how she has won and doesn't realise her true fate. All of a sudden she sprints for home because she has to tell 'Mr Nibbles.' Eventually the peacekeepers drag her back but she breaks down because Mr Nibbles 'hasn't heard the good news.'

"Well she's a character." Declares our escort. This earns some laughs. "Let's pick the boys now!"

She struts to the male reaping bowl and reaches for a slip resting on top.

"Warren Redway!"

My jaw drops in response to my name being called. Being reaped is one thing but being reaped with _Tinkerbell Jay!_ I walk out, in view of the whole of Panem obviously annoyed, and mount the steps.

"Theres some enthusiasm!" Congratulates our escort. One of the mentors tries to stifle a laugh.

"Shake hands!" Our escort tells us. I'm not bothered to learn her name although if I remember correctly, it's something like Clarity Purtbridge.

I put out my hand unwillingly and Tinkerbell greedily accepts it.

"Oh I remember you! I licked you!" Cries Tinkerbell. She puts on a dazed smile and most members of District 8 burst out laughing.

The time it takes to reach my goodbye room passes in a flash and before I know it I'm standing before I giant, redwood door. I step inside and my breathe catches in my throat. This room is finer than my whole house put together. A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling, expensive sofas decorate the room and jewelled items lay scattered around the mammoth room.

My first visitor is mum and dad.

"You can do it." Dad encourages. He pats my head and our big brown eyes meet. I inherited his brown eyes and got my thick brown hair from mum.

"We believe in you." Mum tells me. I enter her arms and we sit there together for ages.

"We both love you." Dad tells me. Mum has now become too choked up to say anything and dad tries hard to keep it together.

My second visitor is my grandma.

"Oh Warren." She wails. She runs into my arms and I tell her it will be OK.

"I love you Gran." I whisper.

"I love you too."

Last but certainly not least is Logan.

"Dude, did you _see _the way Brandi looked at me? She totally wants to bang." Boasts Logan. We both end up peeing ourselves laughing and just stand there awkwardly.

"It will be weird without you."

"Have fun without me." I say.

"Ill try." He mocks. He holds out his hand and I don't hesitate before gripping it firmly.

"Oh, one last thing." Logan adds.

"May the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

* * *

**So there it is! The district 8 tributes! I hope you guys like this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and review! As you can see I'm trying to FINALLY finish the reapings so expect one up soon :)**


	13. District 9: Torn From Those we Love

**Thank you to Europa22 for Elizabeth and Mockingjay of the East for James :)**

* * *

Elizabeth Soltis, 15

I lazily open my eyes and stretch my thin arms. My pale skin shines under the sunlight streaming through my curtains. I run my fingers through my matted, bright orange hair and blink my shimmering blue eyes.

I try hard not to bury myself in pillows when I remember what day it is; Reaping Day.

"_Can't believe I have only one more year after this." Sighs Rebecca. She smiles and I feel my whole body lift. Her smile, a smile so optimistic and full of life it could cure cancer. _

"_I still have 8 to go." I reply grumpily. Today is my first reaping and mother has selected a baby blue dress with pink flecks for me to wear. My hair is tied up in a soft pink ribbon and I lap at my oats. _

"_Eh, you'll get through them." Bubbles Rebecca. _

I feel a much-needed smile tug at the corner of my thin lips and I'm filled with warmth at the thought of Rebecca. Ever since she left, our life has been miserable and in need of warmth. She was the hearth of our house, and the long forgotten coals she left behind lie discarded in a grave.

"Liza, are you awake?" Calls mum sadly from the kitchen. Her voice is stained with sadness ever since the death of Rebecca. Ever since the capitol tore her away from us 3 years ago. Ever since we watched her get brutally murdered by teenagers.

"Yes."

I trudge down the lonely hallways, half expecting Rebecca to come waltzing in the door and ruffle my hair like she did all those years ago, yet only shadows greet me as I walk into the kitchen.

I grab a rag and help mother wash up the dishes. We make small chit-chat and the fear is evident in her voice.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Mother acknowledges. She bows her thin face, etched with wrinkles from years of torment and pain.

I sit down at the table where piece of stale bread and a bruised pear greet my eyes. I nibble at the pear and eat my bread bit by bit.

"I'll get your father while you get ready to go." Mother mumbles. I courteously bow my head and go to my bedroom to get ready to go.

I fill the cold, steel bathtub with hot water I have to pump. Once it's filled I strip down and inch my body into the tub. Pangs of heat strike my body, making me lift my body. Eventually I settle into the tub and lie there.

"_How come you get a pretty dress!" I stammer. I stare at Rebecca in her cherry red dress, envy streaking into my voice. I stomp my chubby foot and cross my eyes. As she's 15, Rebecca prepares for the reaping. I'm in a lilac t-shirt and a soft green skirt. _

"_How about when you're 15 you can wear this dress?" Rebecca offers. I start smiling and Rebecca wraps her hands around my body and lifts me up._

"_Deal!" _

I stare at the red dress lying before me. Slight tears appear on the front but I don't hesitate before throwing it on.

"You look just like her."

I turn and see mother at the doorway. I walk towards her and grip her bony hand in mine.

"We better go. We don't want to be late." I sigh.

We meet father at the door and he opens the door for mother and I. We walk out and the wind nips at my wet body. I lean into mum and we walk briskly.

"We're here." Declares mother. I stare up and see the Justice building come into view and perched upon it is our escort; Clay Forthcorm. His magenta corkscrew curls lay atop his lavender body. He looks like something out of a horror film. He's been escorting us for 5 years and he looks like he should be retiring sometime soon.

"And so it was decreed that each year the twelve districts of Panem..."

I tune out of the reading of the treaty of treason and can hear the Horn of Plenty blaring through speakers.

The line to get marked off is non-existent and I kiss mother and father on the cheek. The capitol lady looks bugged at the fact she has to spend her day being in District 9 of all places. I walk towards her and extend my second finger. My name flashes on the little device and I quickly file into my line.

"Let's start this thing! Ladies first!" Trills Clay.

He struts towards the bowl and before I know it he's opening the paper and reading the name scribbled on it.

"Elizabeth Soltis!"

My heart breaks as mothers screaming echoes throughout the quiet square.

"I remember this name!" He announces happily.

My throat tightens and I let out a sob. I struggle to hold back the tears, attempting to imitate the same exact movements that Rebecca did when Clay called her name.

_Rebecca looks determined as she walks towards her death. No tears form in her wide eyes and she appears to stare the Capitol down. Her body stays still and no shaking is visible. Rebecca Soltis, my sister, off to war._

James Wheaters, 15

I stand alone in the crowd. My only friend, my twin sister, is in her roped off area and I long for her hand in mine. The ability to calm me down is one only she possesses when I'm terrified; like now.

The girl was just reaped and she foolishly attempts to imitate her sister. Her sister stuck out in my mind just because she didn't look scared like every other tribute from District 9.

"Now let's wrap this thing up and pick our boy!" Cries Clay.

I don't have to wait long before we find out who our boy is.

"James Wheaters!"

The shaking first resonates in my feet and works its way up my body and my arms shake the most violently. Tears well up in my eyes and a few break through and run down my face.

My feet pound the gravel floor and I hear screaming. I turn and see Jane push through people and running towards me.

She runs into my arms and we stand there, in plain view of Panem. All of a sudden I feel Jane's grip loosen and I look up.

"No! James! Please don't go!"

Jane is lifted up by a peacekeeper and struggles hopelessly against his strong grip.

"Come on up James, we don't need any distractions like _that_." Scowls Clay.

His comment fills me with rage. My sister is not a thing, she's a person and I love her more than anything. I sprint up for the stage and take the steps 2 at a time.

"Now that's determina-"

My fist connects with Clays ugly face just as he finishes his sentence. He collapses and I stand above him huffing as a pair of peacekeepers knock my legs out from under me. They catch my wrists as I fall and cuff me. Jane screams in the background and I feebly try to block her out with my shoulders.

"James! James!"

I feel strong fists pound me and I feel my mind spinning. Screams accompany the darkness that engulfs me as I give in to the pain and black out.

Bright lights are the first thing to greet me. I slowly lift my head and notice 3 braces around my body. One around my chest, one around my waist and the last around my legs.

"Now that wasn't a very smart thing to do."

I quickly look to my left and see the escort sitting in a white chair. He has his legs crossed and a bruise surrounds his blazing red eyes.

"You deserved it." I hiss.

He lifts his body from the chair and circles me like a shark to its prey. I lifts his arm above my body and brings his elbow crashing down on my abdomen.

"Aagh!" I howl.

Tears sting my eyes and I jam them shut.

"Look. At. Me!" Clay demands.

I open my eyes and he is above me like the crazed hyena that was released in last year's arena. The arena was a savannah and many animals such as lions, crocodiles, wild dogs and hyenas prowled the grass in search of tributes.

"You don't know who you messed with kid. I have connections to many people who could make your life _hell!_" His voice is enraged and he brings his fist down on my nose. Blood pours out and I hear a sharp CRACK.

"I'll leave you to rest now." He tells me in a sickly sweet voice.

I close my eyes and let the darkness consume me again, praying I'll never have to wake up.

* * *

**Now I know this is my worst chapter so far but James is a *cough cough* BLOODBATH *cough cough* So I didn't really want to go into depth with him as a character. I hope you all enjoyed the story :) BTW Im sorry to sya that I probably wont be able to update for about a week as I am going away and my mum said I have very limited laptop time while we're their :'(**


	14. District 10: Seeing is Believing

**Thank you SeekerDraconis for Analeigh and Dharma the Polar Bear for Clancy :) I hope I did your tributes justice :)**

* * *

Analeigh Summers, 14

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you know_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be_

_Safe and sound_

The piano notes smoothly decrescendo into nothing and I my voice ends with it.

"That was beautiful." Commends my tutor. He gives me a light round of applause and helps me stand up.

Ever since the tracker jacker incident at the age of 7, I only see darkness and the occasional glint of light.

_I had been harmlessly playing on my father's cattle ranch._

_Father owns one of the wealthiest cattle ranches in District 10 and it contains many empty fields which I could be commonly seen playing in. _

_I trod on beds of grass and flowers and decided to rest under an apple tree. My tummy rumbled and I decided to grab a bite to eat before sleeping so I scaled the tree in search of a meal. My eyes landed on the perfect apple; shiny, red and all mine. My nimble feet step out onto the thick branch and the sound of humming alerts my senses. I looked up and saw a hive of tracker jackers. In a desperate attempt to escape, I jumped off and flailed my arms. My left arm made contact with the hive and angered its residents. Around 10 tracker jackers flew after me and stung me in various places. It was a miracle my eyesight and been lost and not my life._

"Thank you Alejandro." I bow my head in gratitude at my teacher and feel his grip on my hand lessen.

"Your brother will be with you in a minute." Alejandro tells me. I reach my hand behind me and feel the soft bedding of my bed so I plop my 5'5 frame on the bed and wait patiently for Nathan to arrive.

Soft thudding alerts my sharp hearing and I point my finger to the location where my 19yr old brother is presumably standing.

"How do you do that!" He cries in amazement. I give off a small smile and feel the bed creak as Nathan sits down.

"Just gifted." I reply casually yet softly. Nathan brushes a strand of brown hair out of my face and I imagine him staring into my blank, hazel eyes.

"Are you scared?"

I nod my head. No point in hiding it.

"Terrified." I whisper.

I lean on his muscular shoulder that usually stretches back a whip to herd the cattle.

"You'll be okay. Your name's only in there 5 times." He murmurs soothingly.

"Tassy's name was only in there twice." I counter.

Tassy, last year's female tribute from District 10. Being 13 and a wealthy family's daughter gave her great odds although fate had a different plan. I can still remember hearing an axe cracking her head in two pieces.

"This year will be different." Nathan comforts.

"How do you know?" I question.

"Because I won't let them have you."

He strokes my head and I whisper a quiet, "Thank you."

"For what?" Asks Nathan.

"For everything. Helping me, comforting me and just being there for me." I confess.

My 16yr old brother Pete wants nothing to do with me. To him, I'm just a waste of space.

He helps me up and brings me to my dresser. I open the mahogany drawer and caress the different materials with my fingertips. I gingerly select a soft material, most likely silk. Nathan steps out of the room as I have a shower and get changed into the dress. The silk feels welcoming against my rough skin. Along with blindness, the tracker jacker attack also left me with numerous scars.

"Come in." I call to Nathan. I hear the hinges of my door screaming as the door swings open.'

"Breath-taking." Nathan commends. A smile pulls the corner of my lips and I feel Nathan embrace me in a hug.

"We better have breakfast." I mumble to Nathan.

After a delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs, Nathan takes my hand and leads me out the house. Father can't attend the reaping as its calf season and he has to stay back and watch 3 pregnant cows due any at any moment.

"Bye Father!" I cry.

After a few seconds father responds with a gruff, "Bye darling!"

Pete left earlier to catch up with his friends so it's just Nathan and I walking to the Reaping.

"We better hurry up. We don't want to be late." Nathan urges. He lightly yanks on my hand and we speed up.

"Welcome welcome! Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

My super-sensitive ears perk up and I start shaking Nathans hand.

"They're starting, I can hear them." I say rapidly to Nathan. My voice speeds up as realisation sets in.

Today could be the day I get sent to my death.

I shake my head to rid the thoughts and Nathan and I briskly walk to the reaping.

"Just about there..."

I look up at Nathan worriedly and although I can't see him, I can feel his breath slightly pick up in tempo.

I feel the atmosphere. What once was calm and peaceful is now full of anxiety and tension. I feel Nathan shift my body into the line to get marked off. The line moves quickly and before I know it, a sharp ZAP pricks my finger.

"Thank goodness _that _is over!" Exclaims our escort Trixie Pantario, obviously relieved that she doesn't have to read any more of the Treaty of Treason.

"We can move onto the fun part. The _actual _reaping!" She trills excitedly.

I hear the CLICK CLACK of sharp heels striking the stage and I hear her clear her voice.

"Analeigh Summers!"

I feel my blood run cold as I hear my name roll of Trixie's lips. Strong hands begin pushing me and I feel the floor below me shift from stone to gravel and I know everyone can see me. I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what way to turn or where to go.

"No! You can't take her! She's blind for god's sake!" Stammers Nathan. I expect a hug to come but instead I feel the coldness of a peacekeepers gloved hand land on my arm. He grabs my hand kindly and leads me to the stage. In the background I can hear feet scuffling and demands to let me go.

My wrists start sweating and my legs begin to shake so I do what I always do when I get nervous.

I sing.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be _

_Safe and Sound_

Clancy Austen, 15

"You've got to be kidding." I moan.

"Its 'Truth or Dare' Clancy, you have to do it." Explains Catalina Meadows.

"Do I _really _have to kiss Spring?" I complain.

"Yeah why me!?" Demands Spring.

"No arguing. Do it."

Catalina crosses her slender arms and waits for me to 'make my move.'

"Fine." Spring and I chorus.

I stare into her soft brown eyes and rest my hand behind her neck.

"Here goes nothing." I mumble.

I lean in and feel our lips meet. The faint smell of apples engulfs me and I notice something in the back of my mind. There's a spark, almost undetectable but there's a passion, a drive behind Springs lips. I return the passion and we

I pull away from Spring and can't help but bite my tongue playfully.

"Well that was intense." Jokes Randy.

I punch him in the arm and he makes a noise halfway between a shout and a laugh.

I look back at Spring and stare at her pale, freckled face. It has reddened and she twirls her long, flaming orange hair. I feel my tanned face redden as well and run my hands through my brownish-blonde hair.

"_Someone _enjoyed it." Exclaims Catalina playfully.

"Shut up!" I cry, laughter seeping into my voice.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for the Reaping."

We all roll our eyes at Spring's statement. Of course, the Reaping. We all decided to camp out on Springs ranch which is only a 10 minute drive ride to the reaping.

We all pile into Spring dads ute and Randy sits at the wheel. He puts the car in reverse and meanders out the long driveway. We all sing songs and joke around, seeing the mood is going to change drastically once we enter the town square.

"Where here." Randy announces. At the sound of those words, all conversation dies and laughter ceases.

Randy parks the Ute in a designated area and we all pile out.

The stage is just beginning to fill with the mayor, District 10's 5 living victors and our escort.

Trixie Pantario, our escort, pops up and bounces to the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

My friends and I file into a line and wait patiently, yet loudly, to get our names marked off.

"Hand please." The capitol lady clasps her hand impatiently and I extend my muscular arm for her to mark.

I move off to the side to wait for everyone once she ZAPS my hand and listen to the escort rattle on about the history of Panem.

"Well floods, fire, war and other stuff like that attacked 'North America' and then we were screwed but then BAM! Panem rose out of the ashes and then the 13 Districts attacked the Capitol but we beat you..."

I tune out and make awkward conversation with Spring whilst the rest get marked off.

"About today..." Spring begins.

"Meant nothing." I reply coolly.

"Yeah that's the point. I _want _it to mean something."

So my theory was correct. She does like me.

"I...um..."

"Spring! C'mon its starting!" Catalina calls.

Spring leaves without giving me a second glance and Randy struts over.

"What was that all about?" He questions. I feel my face redden and quickly turn and starting walking to my roped off section.

"So it _did _mean something?" Randy derives. The questions keep rolling as our escort makes her way to the reaping bowl and pulls out a name.

Please not Spring. Please not Catalina.

"Analeigh Summers!"

It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone knows Analeigh Summers. The poor blind daughter of a wealthy cattle farmer.

"No! You can't take her! She's blind for god's sake!" Screams her brother. Anger and rage streaks his pained voice and he watches helplessly as his sister is brought up to the stage.

"Well now that that's over. Let's pick our male!"

I glance at Randy and his eyes show fear which is an uncommon sight.

"Clancy Austen!"

My breathe catches in his throat and I look at Randy. Randy tries blocking my gaze and I stare at him.

I turn back around and start walking to the stage in shock. I walk up the steps and walk to the centre of the stage.

"Let's give a nice round of applause for our tributes, Clancy Austen and Analeigh Summers."

Only a few people clap.

A set of peacekeepers opens the doors leading into the Justice Building and Analeigh and I walk into them, peacekeepers at our side.

Another set of doors is opened and I stare into my goodbye room.

"Clancy!"

I turn around and see Spring run towards me, followed by Catalina and Randy.

Spring crashes into me and I stumble backwards but manage to stay upright.

"You can't go!" She cries. She screams as Catalina attempts to pull her off me and it takes Randys assistance to ply her from me.

"Mate, we'll miss you." Randy says gloomily. Catalina grabs his hand and Spring sobs endlessly on the couch.

"Things won't be the same without you." Catalina states. I give my friend of 3 years a huge hug and shake Randys hand.

I turn to face Spring and the tears still flow freely.

I walk up to her and plant a kiss directly on her lips. I try pulling away but she pulls me harder.

"Times up." The doors open and a peacekeeper peers his masked face in. Randy and Catalina step outside but Spring continues to stay in my arms. The peacekeeper comes up to her and yanks her away from me. She screams and claws the peacekeeper but he continues to carry her, closing the doors before I can even say goodbye.

Next my parents come in. Mum weeps openly on Dads shoulder and dad tries comforting her.

"It's OK. It's OK." He soothes.

He strokes mums hair and I sit beside him.

"I'll try." I vow.

Dad looks uncertainly at me and continues to comfort mum.

"We love you Clancy." Dad tells me.

When the peacekeepers come in Dad and Mum latch onto me and only let go when the peacekeeper cocks his gun.

"We love you!" Wails mum.

The door slams behind mum and I curl up on the couch, thinking of the many possible ways I could die.

* * *

**ONLY 3 MORE REAPINGS TO GO! Please read and review as it motivates me to write quicker :3**


	15. District 11: Broken Identity

**Thank you to 2oo92 for Rose and Camp Half-Blood for Max :) hope I did your tributes justice :3**

* * *

Rose Harrien, 15

_Jay, Kai, Sires and I all make our way to our small cottage on the outskirts of District 11. Sires pulls a funny face at my 7yr old brother, Kai. Kai lets out a giggle and buries his face behind Jay's legs. Jay shakes him off jokingly and Kai releases his grip on Jay and runs for me. Jay grips the wooden doorknob and twists it._

"_Mum! Dad! We're ho-"_

_Jay turns sharply, tears bubbling in his ochre eyes and starts pushing us forcefully away from the open door._

"_What the hell's going on!" Sires growls. He stomps towards our house and Jay just stands there and watches as Sires storms towards the door. I can't help but take a peek. I start running towards the house and Sires turns grimly. His hands shake violently and I slip past them with ease._

"_Oh."_

_I stare at the carnage before me. Mum lies dead on the floor with an axe buried deep in her dark skin. Blood pools around her and messages are scribbled on the walls in her blood. Cruel, terrible messages with many profanities._

_Hanging a few feet from mum is dad. A noose is tightened around his neck and his body hangs limply._

_I feel strong hands wrap around my waist and begin screaming and thrashing._

"_Mummy! Daddy!" I scream. Tears flow freely down Sires' face as he embraces me, trying hard to block my face from the gore._

"_No! No! Mummy! Daddy!" I shriek._

_Kai starts crying when he hears me screaming and Jay starts cradling him, whilst screaming into the open sky._

* * *

The doorknob feels cold in my hand as I recall that terrible event that took place 3 years ago. Jay has never ushered a word since, Kai grew violent and rude and Sires became very protective of us. I am now shy, don't trust and am very independent.

It was concluded father slashed mother before hanging himself with a rope. Sires dropped out of school to support us and we remain, however difficult it is, in the household we grew up in.

"Rose? Is that you?" Sires calls as I enter the house.

"Yes!" I respond unenthusiastically. My light footsteps echo throughout the house. I hear soft snoring and walk into Kai and Jays room. Kai sleeps fitfully, occasionally muttering a cry or two.

Nightmares. We all get them. Ever since the death of mother and father.

I lightly shake Kai and he groggily opens his chocolate eyes.

I sit at the foot of his bed and he kicks me in the side. I get up and leave to go check on Jay. He fumbles with a fancy shirt, making the odd grunting sound. Even though he can't be reaped, it's still mandatory to look acceptable.

"Need help?" I offer.

Jay looks at me awkwardly and I button up his baby blue shirt. He gives me a shy smile and I wait for a "Thanks" to pass his lips.

It doesn't.

"We should probably get going." I whisper quietly.

Jay solemnly nods his head and I quickly remember I'm still in my pyjamas.

"Right after I get dressed."

I leave Jay and tread quickly into my room. I avoid showering because I can hear splashing, signalling Sires is showering.

I pick out the first thing I see which happens to be a white dress that was once mothers. I unbutton my pyjama top and it drops on the floor, quickly followed by my shorts.

The dress feels soft but slightly itchy against my body. I leave my frizzy hair out and keep it in place with a few clips.

I walk down the hall and observe the deep scratches. After an accident that left father out of work, he grew violent. Knife slashes has ripped the frail wallpaper and I run my dark fingers over it. They remind me of the scars on my arm.

One day father grew _very _violent and slashed my arm. Mother got me to a healer in time and to avoid drama we said I slipped and landed on glass.

I collect Jay and leave Sires to get ready. Jay and I step out the door and into the warm air. Jay grips my hand in his and we walk to the reaping. No conversation arises seeing Jay doesn't speak yet it doesn't feel awkward. I rest my head on his strong shoulder and the Justice Building peeps out the corner of the foliage.

The mayor and 5 living victors sit in chairs on the stage while our escort rattles on about the history of Panem.

I get checked off and bid Jay goodbye just as Sires makes an appearance followed by Kai.

Kai! How did I forget about him! He looks grumpy and glares at me as I go off into my section.

Before the death of my parents, I had plenty of friends. Now, nobody wants anything to do with the Harrien family.

"Now without further ado, lets pick our female tribute!"

The escort walks over to the giant bowl with my name scribbled on 14 pieces of paper.

She picks out a name and struts back to the podium.

"Oh, I love this name! Rose, Rose Harrien!"

My whole body goes rigid and I begin to panic although I quickly try to mask it. Everyone moves away from me and I step out onto the path.

"No." The first noise is almost inaudible.

"No." The voice is more assertive now.

"No!" This time I can distinguish the voice although it's been years since I last heard it.

I turn and see Jay standing firmly with his dark hands balled at his sides.

"Jay." I murmur. I run up to him and wrap my arms around him although I don't feel his arms embrace me.

A peacekeeper pulls me away and I don't scream or thrash but merely let him take me to the stage like a lamb to slaughter.

Max Starling

(A/N This is just one of his 3 personalities)

"Leave. Me. Alone!" I scream at my poor excuse for a mother. God, some people are just _born _pathetic like her.

"Honey, there's no need to be rude." Mother looks at me kindly, her eyes meeting mine.

"Well then learn to make a decent sandwich! You _are _a woman aren't you?" I glare at mother accusingly. I mean c'mon, how hard _is _it?

I storm out of the house, flipping off that dumb cow as I pass her. The infuriating scent of apples engulfs me as I briskly walk past them. Stupid apple trees.

"Max calm down!"

I lean over and begin flashing mother. That ought to shut her up. I pull my pants back up and continue to swagger to the reaping, pleased with myself.

"Maybe _next _time she'll learn that it goes: bread, mayo, _cheese_, ham, bread. Not: bread, mayo, _ham_, cheese bread. Stupid woman." I hiss under my breath.

My brand new pants feel itchy against my skin and my shirt sticks to me in the hot weather. I continue walking grumpily to the reaping until a child abruptly runs into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The child looks up to me with big brown eyes and I glare at him.

"That'll be 5 dollars." I extend my hand and the child looks confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Having the honour of even _touching _me isn't cheap." I continue holding out my hand in payment but the kid just kicks me in the shins and runs off.

"Dickhead." He yells as he disappears behind the trees.

Whatever.

It's not long before the Justice Building emerges and I stroll cockily onto the paved footpath.

"Your king has arrived!" I announce.

A few kids look my way and some even throw insults at me.

"Get a life!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh god! Max is here!"

I ignore my haters and file to get my name marked off. I flinch slightly when I feel the capitol ladies gloved hand take mine and a sharp ZAP zapping my finger. I then walk into my marked off are as the escort reads out the name of the girl tribute.

"Rose Harrien."

I block out the rest of the reaping. A distressed loved one, peacekeepers pulling her away and then the male tributes name is rolling off the escorts lips.

"Max Starling!"

Looks like District 11 will have a winner this year. I strut towards the stage, flashing cocky grins and radiating confidence. I get to the stage and shake the girls hand. It makes no difference to her that she is shaking hands with a god. Her loss.

A set of beefy hands guides me through a set of doors and finally leave me at a room where I will presumably say my goodbyes. I don't understand why, I'll be back in about a month.

Firstly my parents come through the doors. Father, a well-respected orchard owner and mother, a stay at home mum.

"We love you Max." Mother whispers. She chokes on a sob but I just shoo her with my hand.

"Then learn to make a decent sandwhich next time." I spit scornfully. Mother looks heart-broken and she cries on fathers shoulder.

"Max there's no reason to be mean to your mother like that. Especially if this could be the last time you speak to her." Father tells me grimly.

"Thank god for that!"

Mother's wailing gets louder and a smirk plays on my face. Father escorts mum out, giving me a pitiful look as he leaves. Serves her right!

No more visitors come and I can't help but feel a bit sad. Why would nobody want to visit _me_?

That's when I feel my vision cloud, my eyelids dropping and the last thing I feel is the soft carpet cushioning my fall.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo sorry for the long break and the crapp make-up chapter. I feel both are very rushed because Im trying to get these stupid reapings over and done with. THank you to everyone who has stuck with this story after 4 months. I really do appreciate it :3 R&R**


	16. District 12: Friendly Faces

**Finally an update! Thanks for xxbuttonsxx for Chad and Vayder for Fay! I hope you like how your tribute was wrote :)**

* * *

Fay Dare, 14

"I don't want to!" Demands Nina. Nina sits in a corner with her arms crossed.

"Please, just for me?" I plead. I brush a strand of my raven hair behind my ear and try to coax Nina into getting dressed.

Nina lifts her gaze and stares at my nose like she was taught to.

Nina has autism so she struggles with social abilities, looking people in the eye being one of them.

"Fine." She says. She lifts her nimble frame off the floor and walks towards the chest of drawers. She lifts out a dirty pink skirt and a bright green top.

"How about something more sensible." I suggest.

"No. I want this."

"Nina please, you need to look formal." I lightly grasp the itchy material and Nina tugs harder.

"No! This one!" She roars. The dress slips from my fingers and Nina takes advantage of this and runs into the bathroom.

"Nina I guess you won't be able to have yummy pancakes and berries for breakfast." I tell her in an exaggerated tone.

She opens the door slightly and peers out.

"We're having pancakes and berries?" She asks me in a soft voice. I reply with a warm smile and she opens the door fully.

"Now how about we pick something _together." _I offer.

After about 10 minutes we settle on a white blouse and baby blue skirt for her and a grey dress for me. I tie her hair back into pigtails with a braid woven into it. I then wait for mother to come in and do my hair. Mother turns my hair into an intricate bun and I can't help but admire her craftsmanship.

"Thank you." I murmur.

I take Nina's hand and walk with her too the kitchen where steaming pancakes and berries are laid out for us. It took many berries to get enough ingredients to make these pancakes. I forage in the woods for berries and other edible plants, its one way I help out my family. That and taking care of 9yr old Nina.

"Thank you!" Chirps Nina. A smile is glued to her face as she dives into the food. We struggle to get by and a hearty meal like this is enough to bring a smile to my face.

"Yeah, thanks."

Unlike Nina, I try to show some manners whilst eating the glorious food. Try.

Once I've cleared my plate I wash it up using the well we were lucky enough to have stored outside. I wait for Nina to finish up and wash her plate before walking with her at my side to the reaping.

Since we live not too far from the Square, it isn't long before the high-pitched voice of our escort Quixie Flaffer causes Nina to cover her eyes in pain.

"My ears." She wails. She scrunches up her eyes and I wrap my eyes around her.

"It's OK. Just the escort." I stroke her hair and take a few steady breathes. The voice of Quixie reminds me again why I'm here.

Eventually Nina calms down and I continue to hold her hand and walk her to the square.

"OK now we need to get marked off."

"Does it hurt?" She asks worryingly.

"Only a teeny bit."

Nina bites her bottom lip and files into the line with me. I make a small grunting noise when my finger is pricked although it's a completely different story for Nina.

"No, no! Don't put that _thing _near me!"

"Honey we have to."

"No! Fay, Fay! Help me!"

The capitol woman tries to hold Nina back but she just thrashes and screams in her face. I rapidly walk over there and pull Nina into me.

"Now" I tell the woman. Nina screams into my chest and I can feel her teeth gnawing into me.

Once I hear the small ZAP, I release Nina and stare down at my chest. Tears and snot streak the front and I think about how it will not look good if I'm picked.

The escort has finished the Treaty of Treason by the time I drop Nina off with mother and father and I wipe my palms on my dress. My legs bump together because of the amount I'm shaking and I bounce up and down in anticipation as Quixie reads the name out.

"Fay Dare!"

I feel bile rush into my throat and I struggle to keep it down. I forget about my dress and walk silently towards my imminent death.

Nina is all I can think about as I walk up the steps although I know she won't mind. When her father died, a tear didn't even slide down her face.

_Don't think like that Fay! _I scowl myself silently. _Nina had only been 5 back then. You're different. Her father didn't even care for her, Nina will be saddened by you getting picked._

Despite my crappy attempts to cheer myself up, looking up and seeing Nina stare absent-mindly at me causes me to grow angry.

I helped her. I cared for her. I was practically her big sister!

I count to ten to help cool myself but practically lose it when I see Nina smile happily at a fluttering butterfly.

Chad Ivory, 12

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" I skip into the reaping with my 2 best friend closely behind.

Alfred looks ready to piss himself on the spot and Reed attempts a feeble smile although his olive skin is greening quickly.

"C'mon guys, lighten up!" I cheered.

"Dude, one of us could be sent to our _deaths!_ Does that not frighten you?" Demands a sick Reed. Reed then runs off into the woods behind us and throws up the contents of his stomach.

Once he returns I decide to answer his question.

"Well then we better make the most of what time we have together."

Reed attempts a smile and we all file into the line. I doesn't take too long and before I know it I'm standing in my roped off section.

Unfortunately, we got here quit early so it takes a while for the square to fill up. Reed has to run off into the bushes twice to puke and Alfred is shaking like a leaf.

Whatever talk there was in the square disappears instantaneously as the doors open and our Mayor, escort and 3 living victors walk on stage.

"I present our escort Quixie Flaffer and District 12's two living victors, Kim Darkley and Ilyias Frankflie." The mayor drawls. He takes his seat and Quixie shoots up and swaggers for the podium.

"Now firstly we must read the Treaty of Treason! How exciting!"

I tune out for a bit of it but begin to listen in towards the end.

"In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public 'Reaping'. These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as "The Hunger Games"."

She claps her hands together at the end and pretends to wipe away a tear.

"Now wasn't that amazing?" She announces.

With no response, she looks slightly annoyed but bounces towards the giant glass bowls and selects a name.

"Fay Dare!"

A girl walks out of the 14yr old section looking terrified and walks silently to the steps, although once she reaches the top anger bubbles in her black eyes.

"Looks like we have a contender! Shall we meet our boy?"

Once again, Quixie makes the trip to the giant glass bowls and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"Chad Ivory!"

Alfred faints, Reed runs off and I just stand there in shock. A path is made for me and I walk out into it, flicking my brown hair out of my honey eyes.

The escort looks disappointed at her new cut of meat and I can't help but lose all happiness I had shown earlier on.

"Go on and shake hands." Quixie tells us. Fay grips my hand strongly and she practically crushes it.

"Ow." I whisper to myself although from the murderous look Fay gives me, she heard.

The peacekeeper walks me to my room and when I get there I see mum and dad waiting outside. They walk me into the room and mum bursts into tears at the sight of me.

She sobs endlessly onto my shoulder and I feel tears begin to sting my eyes.

"Thanks for the support." I murmur jokingly.

Mum squeezes me and releases me just as dad hugs me.

"Never give up Chad." I meet his stare and he looks angry instead of sad.

"Don't doubt yourself honey." Mum wails.

We all sit there as one before peacekeeper rips us apart. Mum gives me one final hug and kiss before exiting with dad.

I sit there by myself, wondering where my 2 best friends are.

"Sorry we're late." The doors are pushed open and Reed pokes his head into the room, his eyes puffy and red. Albert follows and he has a giant welt on his head.

"Thanks for catching me." He teases. I punch him lightly in the arm and he looks at me sadly.

"You'll need to do more than that if you're going to take down a career."

I punch him harder and he howls in response.

"Yeah, like that."

"Well it's nice to know I've now got some shot at this." Albert and Reed both crack a smile although it disappears instantly when the peacekeeper tells them it's time to leave me. We all hug and I feel a tear roll down my face as I see the last friendly face disappear behind a stone cold door.

* * *

**Sorry it's quite short considering the wait but I am sick and tired of reapings :( BUT ONLY 1 MORE TO GO! PLease review as it makes me a better writer and helps me to write some more :)**


	17. District 13: Children Playing Soldiers

**THE LAST REAPING! Thanks to EmmaRizcool for Jade and Wericdream for Ramiro :)**

* * *

Jade Gilmore, 17

The spear launches itself out of my hand and into the head of the hay dummy. The dummy's head is torn off and strands of hay are blown away by the soft breeze.

"You are as gifted as your sister."

I flick my black hair out of my eyes and stare at my mentor, Peter.

"Thanks" I mutter to myself.

"You _are _going to volunteer aren't you?" He asks me. I turn around and collect a set of knives and twirl them in my hand.

"It's what Emerald would have wanted."

I snatch up a knife and launch it at my mentor's body, narrowly him on purpose.

"Don't compare me to Emerald." I hiss.

"Well your parents would be very disappointed if you didn't because after all-"

I'm on him before he could even finish his sentence, my knife pressing into his throat.

"What. Did. I. Say?" My eyes bore into Peter and yet his soft blue eyes don't show the tiniest glint of fear. I release the pressure and pull away from him although my anger still seethes out of me like lava.

"She was your age when she volunteered." Peter reminds me.

"Like I don't know! Mum and dad have been pressuring me for about 6 months now Dickhead!" I yell. Peter looks at me like a robot, trying to figure out my next move.

"Well I think this wraps up your training and I hope you make the right decision."

I turn away from Peter and pack my stuff before walking out of the training hall and beginning the long walk to my bunker.

Even after the 2nd rebellion, District 13 has preferred to stay underground and out of harms reach although many buildings have popped up on the surface.

I turn many corridors, meeting the occasional trainee who had to awake at 4am like me. Eventually I make it to my bunker, G54 and press my finger against the scanner.

"Jade Gilmore." The robotic voice announces to the empty corridors.

"Yep that's me." I whisper under my breath. The sliding door slides away and I tiptoe quietly into my bunker.

"Jade, is that you?" Calls my mother in a hushed tone.

"Yes." I respond back at the same volume, if not a bit louder.

"Go get ready, it takes a while to get to the surface let alone the Justice Building."

I roll my eyes and prowl like a cat into my room to get ready. I select a white and black lace dress that used to be mums, then Emerald and now mine.

I run my fingers across the soft fabric and cant wait to get rid of my sweatpants and tank top. I strip down and turn the hot water nozzle. Steam rises from the shower and I step in. The water coats my body and the sweat mixes with the shampoo that's puddling around me.

Once I'm finished I dry myself off with a coal black towel and step into the dress. Soft padding covers my body and I smile at my reflection. I leave my hair out and apply a thin layer of make-up seeing I've made my decision.

"Need to look the best for the Capitol." I tell myself.

I turn the metal door handle and walk out of the bathroom to find my 11yr old sister standing there.

"You look pretty."

A smile crosses my face although I wipe it off instantly.

"Your volunteering aren't you."

Chandle looks up at me with big blue eyes and I can't lie to her.

"Yes."

"You're going to win right?" She asks in a naive tone.

"I hope so."

"Good."

Chandle skips out the room singing softly to herself.

I walk into the kitchen to see mum beaming at me.

"Chandle told me the good news!" She squeals. She runs into me and wraps her arms tightly around me.

"You're going to be just like your sister, although you _will _win!"

I swallow and remember the terrible day I watched my sister die 6 years ago. The stupid District 2 boy! Emerald should have won!

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time, we need to go!" Stammers mum. She grabs Chandles hand and pulls her out the door. I quickly snatch up an apple and run out the door behind mum.

For the whole walk, mum chatters on excitedly about me volunteering and I end up blocking her out.

After about 5 minutes we make it to the elevator going to the surface. I push the button and wait for the elevator to arrive. 2 more families join us while we wait and I'm the first to enter the lift when it arrives.

"Opelia push the surface button." A tattooed woman tells her daughter. Their family lives around the corner in G37.

"Ok mama."

The lift takes about 5 minutes since we have to stop about 3 times for other people. By the letter C the lift is full so we go directly to the surface.

"How exciting!" Mum looks at me and grabs my hand before giving it a tight squeeze. I try to return the enthusiasm although I'm trying not to throw up.

The doors open in glass room on the outskirts of the Town Square. I kiss mum on the cheek and run into the line.

"Hand please." The capitol lady impatiently grabs my hand and ZAPS it unexpectedly.

I rub my sore finger and run into my section.

"Let's get this thing going!" Screeches Roost Treytin. His Purple curls bounce on his head. He bounces over to the giant bowl and I don't bother to hear the name come out of his mouth before yelling,

"I volunteer!"

I push my way through the crowd and run up to the stage.

"And may I ask what your name is?"

"Jade Gilmore!" I say proudly. The name Gilmore registers to Roost and he gives me a sly smile.

"Well we better hope you have inherited your sisters survival skills."

Ramiro Hayes, 17

"Well we better hope you have inherited your sisters survival skills." The escort tells our latest tribute.

Jade Gilmore, the girl who lives around the corner and has been a good friend since the age of 9. When I was 9, my family moved into G51. Jade's family was one of the first to meet us and I have grown fond of the girl ever since. My feelings have never turned romantic although I am very protective of her.

The death of her sister struck as all. My older brother had fancied Emerald Gilmore and her death really messed him up. He has grown violent and rude, usually returning home in the early hours of the morning.

"Let's wrap this thing up and pick us a boy!"

I don't think I'll miss the girl too much, theres many more people in the world.

_Lies!_

Ok, maybe I'll miss her a bit but it will wear off eventually. One lesson I learnt after seeing my brothers reaction to the death of Emerald Gilmore is too never get too attached to a person.

"Ramiro Hayes!"

I look up and see the escort standing in front of the microphone with a piece of paper in his hands.

I knock into people on my way to the aisle and stride cockily for the stage, first impressions count!

I see Jade looking somewhat relieved but I merely shrug it off. Only one of us can return home and it sure as hell won't be her!

"Ah, well someone looks happy." The escort points out. I flash him a cocky smile and shake Jade's hand before strutting through the open doors.

The first thing I notice in the goodbye room is the pungent smell of lemons.

"Ramiro!"

My sister runs through the doors on her pudgy legs. She collapses in a fit of giggles at my feet and I scoop her up happily.

My one joy in life, small kids.

Theres something about their childish laughter or is it their happy smiles? I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it makes my heart melt.

"Mummy and daddy are coming in a minute." She tells me.

I look down at Emma and smile. She's my motivation to fight, to survive, to be the best I can be.

"I'll miss you Ramiro!"

I feel a tear sting my eye but dismiss it. Emotions are for babies, I'm a fighter.

"Son, we know you'll do it." Dad tells me as he walks into the room.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and smiles proudly at me.

"Your fighting skills will pay off. We didn't train you to lose, we trained you to win."

"And I will." I say. My brown eyes meet dads and I bow my head.

"Fighting's an art form, not a form of violence." Dad affirmed. This has been my motto growing up. Fighting is my life and dad has enforced it upon me since a child.

"We have to go now but you can do it Ramiro."

"Never forget your training because without it, you are nothing." Mother uttered.

Mum picks Emma up and carries her away.

"Bye bye Ramiro!" She cries on her way out. Dad closes the door and I sit there, waiting for my next visitor.

The doors are pushed open and Jade's little sister Chandle runs through the door.

"Take care of Jade, Ramiro." She tells me. Her eyes are puffy from crying and theres no way I can say no to her.

"I promise."

She smiles at me and jumps in my lap.

"Maybe you can both come home?" She asks me.

Little, naive Chandle.

"No, we can't. Only one person can." I croak.

"Oh." I can barely hear Chandle although I see the tear run down her face.

"I'll miss you." She whispers.

"Me too."

She runs out the door and I wait on the couch for the peacekeepers to arrive and transport me to the custody of the almighty Capitol.

* * *

**AND THAT COMMENCES THE REAPINGS! I like Jades part although it is painfully obvious Ramiros part has been super rushed but I just wanted to finish the reapings once and for all. NOW WE CAN GET TO THE GOOD PARTS! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY :) R&R PLEASE**


	18. Capitol Creations: Vanessa

**Just a short and simple chapter. The main purpose of this is to introduce a certain character *cough cough VANESSA cough cough* created by some friends. **

* * *

Head Gamekeeper, Scythe

I scan through the many different terrain types for this year's arena.

Wasteland? No.

Jungle? No.

Savannah? No.

The list goes on and on. Ranging from a scorching desert to a frozen wasteland. My eyes read over around 50 different types although they settle on 1 particular terrain.

Tropical Island.

I imagine swaying palm trees, crystal clear water and savage mutts. Oh how fun it is to be Head Gamekeeper.

Head Mutation Creator, Calamine

Oh how the president is going to love this year's star mutt. I have brought it to life and it awaits the President's approval. He is waiting in the lounge room and I decide to call him to put him out of his misery.

"President Wolf, you can come on in!"

President Wolfs

"Oh my God." I am breathless at the sight before me.

A golden fur coat, glowing red eyes and most startling, 3 womb-like sacks on each side. She is perfection.

"So this is the star mutt?"

"Oh yes sir. You see we have improved upon the boring lion mutt from last year."

A hologram of the creature before me appears on the table along with a hologram of last year's lion mutts.

"We have made it 3x more powerful than last year. It can leap distances of over 15m! Also, you may have noticed 3 sacks on each side of its body. These are embryos. Once it attacks someone, its DNA is absorbed into the embryo and a clone is created although this clone is savage and vicious."

"You cant possibly send this magnificent thing into the arena. It might be killed!" I protest.

"But sir then what can we do with it?" Calamine asks me puzzled.

"The answer is simple, I shall keep it and I shall call it...Vanessa."

* * *

**Sorry its rushed but I decided to quickly do it tonight :) We will see more of Vanessa in chapters to come MWAHAHAHAHAHA**


	19. Train Rides: Mentor Impressions

**Yay another chapter! Chariot rides are next :)**

* * *

Lyons Blaine, District 1

My daughter is obviously going to win this. Since our district is first, I got to watch all the other reapings.

Only a few stood out in my mind. My daughter, the District 4 boy, the District 8 girl, the District 3 girl and the couple from 6.

Yep, my daughter has got this.

Piper Loochi, District 2

No! How could this happen?

The reaping continues to play in my mind. The choosing of Star, me running out and then the truth.

I only discovered myself a month before I volunteered for Star those years ago. Teenage pregnancy. Mother pregnant at 18 and still too young so she abandoned me at the community houses.

I will make sure Star comes home if it's the last thing I do.

Cogg Palistin, District 3

I look at my 2 tributes. A volunteer and a fainter. The girl has a spark to her that if cared for, might ignite into an inferno. The boy on the other hand, bloodbath.

"Give the boy a chance Coggs." Cordin pleads.

"He's a good for nothing bloodbath. Forget about him!" I snap back.

"Fine I'll take him." Cordin storms out of the room and I collapse onto a comfy seat.

I have no idea why she wants to waste her time on him. I mean, he fainted!

"Brigid Perrilloux, victor of the 225th annual Hunger Games."

Hey, it has a ring to it!

Kayne Snag, District 4

What a pathetic batch of tributes! No wonder District 4 is on an all time losing streak. Kids these days, forgetting about training and more into hanging out with friends. How pitiful!

The boy was almost in tears at the reaping and the girl looked scared. Scared!

Elisa is trying her best to help them but what the hell does she know? She won at 12 for god's sake, and that was by pure luck!

Screw 'em, Elisa can take 'em for all I care.

Reslie Lyme, District 5

"How stupid can you get! Flipping off the Capitol?" I scream.

"Eff 'em" Ramone replies gruffly.

"Do you not know how bad this is?"

"Now I'm screwed too, thanks." Tobius mutters in the corner.

"The hell did you say?" Ramone launches herself at Tobius.

"Dad don't hurt me!" He squeals.

"Dad?" Tobius quickly looks up at me before collecting himself and running out the door.

Ace Belleta, District 6

Bugs. Bugs. Darkness. Voices.

I can feel my tributes staring at me but all I can feel are the bugs crawling across me.

"_Have fun Ace"_

The voices continue to mock me and although I can't see them their voices still terrify me.

"No! Go away!"

I swat at the air and run around, foolishly attempting to outrun the everlasting voices.

Tiggy DeHeart, District 7

How messed up can these games get! A 12yr old!

I stare at Tinder Kailiv and I can see in her eyes she's lost what little hope she had.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Tinders brown eyes begin to redden and I see tears begin to form.

"Come here." I open my arms and Tinder walks right into them.

"It'll be OK."

"No it won't. I'm going to be a bloodbath."

Yep, no hope.

Cotton Bale, District 8

"Can you hold Mike."

The girl looks up at me with a dazed stare.

"Mike?" I ask.

"Yeah, Mike." The girl pulls a fork out from behind her back complete with a smile and a small bow on one of the spikes.

"Oooh, Mike."

Alfalfa Treed, District 9

Oh yay, _this _time of the year again and already the Capitol is out to get us.

"Why the _hell _did you punch the escort!" I demand.

"They insulted my sister!" He screams back.

"That doesn't make it OK to punch them!"

The boy storms off but not before flipping me off.

"Cow!" He yells before slamming the door.

I look back to the girl who's trying to look brave.

"Now let's see what we can do with you..."

Hoarse Kyles, District 10

"Please help us." The girl begs.

"Yeah otherwise we're screwed!"

I look at my 2 tributes then back down to my glass of scotch.

"Sorry to say kids, but yes you are screwed."

"Your pathetic!" The boy cries. I jump off the seat in a split second and grab the boy by the neck of the collar.

"Don't you _dare _call me pathetic."

I drop the boy and he can't seem to control his little smartass mouth.

"Asshole."

I grab him by the back of the shirt and throw him over the couch.

"Bite me." He hisses.

Oh, this should be fun.

Whiley Fischer, District 11

(A/N Now we meet Max's 2nd personality)

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Oh my gosh! Don't judge!"

"Take that off! You might get seen!"

"Men like you are so judgemental!" The boy runs out of the room on a pair of heels and his flowing nightgown causes him to trip.

"What was that?" Rose looks at me in shock and I can't help but smirk.

"I don't bloody well know."

Cherry Pickton, District 12

"You poor things. I am sorry this had to happen to you."

I look at the kids. Theres no hope in comforting them, they're smart kids.

"So theres no hope?" The girl croaks.

"No there is hope. There's always hope." I try to sound inspirational although the girl looks even sadder than before.

"Well we better make the most of this!" The boy pipes up from behind the girl. Chad, I think his name is, tries to encourage the girl and I feel a much needed smile tug at my lips.

Kale Langon, District 13

"Thank god I got a set of fighters this year!"

They both are obvious trainers. Muscular bodies, a determined look and by the way they talk up each other, are pretty good!

"So what's your specialty?" I ask.

"A battle axe. Definitely a battle axe." Says Ramiro.

"I'm great at a spear but I can throw knives pretty well."

"Good. They always have axes, spears and knives." Its obvious how relieved I sound. I hate it when tributes tell me they're equipped with some fancy weapons such as katanas and other unusual weapons.

"Now which one of you will be our winner..."

* * *

**So it was meant to be impressions but it sort of turned into whatever the heck the mentors were thinking about at the time :3 Read and Review please! It motivates me to write quicker :)**


	20. Chariot Rides: Head Up High

**This is just a chariot rides chapter. Sorry its kinda short but now we get to training. Im going to try to make training a long chapter so dont expect an update for a day or two!**

* * *

President Wolf

"I can't wait to see what the designers have made this year!"

After the whole 'Infinete Incident', I had to hire a new secretary.

Caddy Clearwaters clutches a stack of papers close to her chest and beams at me.

"Yes, it should be interesting." I reply.

Excited chatter is audible throughout the whole chariot parade as I wait silently for the parade to start.

I roll my eyes as I begin to hear Caddy ramble on about the costumes and it doesn't take long for me to snap.

"Shut up!"

People all around me begin to stare as Caddy starts to tear up.

I begin to huff and puff but the boom of our national anthem causes me to stop.

"Oh yay! Its starting." Caddy exclaims excitedly.

* * *

Silver Gonda, 17

How bloody original! Jenna and I are dressed in sparkling jumpsuits. Rhinestones cover our silver suits and I've been spray painted metallic!

"They love us!" Jenna cries. She waves happily and blows kisses to the audience.

"They love us every year." I groan although I continue to smile and wave.

I wonder how Jades been handling me. She's probably huddled around the TV with a mug of cocoa and rooting me on.

The thought of her brings a smile to my lips although it quickly vanishes when I see all the people excited about my death sentence.

A rose lands in our chariot and Jenna quickly snatches it before I can even bet a decent glimpse at it.

"Oh my God!" She starts squeling and blowing kisses in the roses general direction.

It takes all the self-control I own to not push her off the chariot.

* * *

Star Cyrus, 16

Zane is standing next to me flexing his muscles and yelling happily at the crowd.

"You like this? Hell yeah you like this!" He flexes his arms which brings on another wave of screaming. His muscles practically bulge in our warrior costumes.

I, on the other hand, have stood next to him smiling and waving happily, blowing the occasional kiss.

"C'mon. Show some excitement!" Zane grabs my hand and raises it in the air.

"Get off me!" Instinctively I slap him hard across the face. The cheering dies down almost immediately and we both stand there shocked.

"I will kill you." He hisses. I grab onto the front of the chariot as awkward silence consumes everyone, although the cheering starts up again as soon as District 3 rolls out.

* * *

Rubin Heart, 14

"Is it just me, or is this the biggest round of applause District 3 has ever gotten?" I ask Brigid.

Once the doors opened, it felt like I was hit by a shockwave of applause.

"I don't care. Just shut up and smile." She replies coldly.

I shrink away and start waving awkwardly.

"You don't have to be so rude." I mutter.

The girl stares daggers at me so I just shrink back into my chariot, waving silently and trying hard not to let my fear show.

* * *

Alden James Farrell, 18

"Just smile and wave, they'll love you."

That was the advice my designer gave me before the horses sped off.

The fish nets draped around my shoulder offer little concealment and I'm grateful I was given a pair of board shorts. I lean against my trident and start smiling arrogantly and waving happily.

I guess my designer was right. The crowd screams as I blow a kiss and dozens of roses start flying towards Adriana and I start catching them and yelling my appreciations.

Now if only the games would be this easy.

* * *

Tobius Karuna, 16

The round of applause District 5 gets is dismal.

Not only are our costumes completely forgettable, their still angry at Ramone!

I turn to Ramone and see her standing their with her fingers pointing out to the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing!" I roar.

"Showing these retards how I feel about them."

The next thing that she does is so rebellious and dangerous I feel like I'm about to fall off the cart.

The aims her fingers at the president himself.

* * *

Emalyne Beatrice Poe, 16

I cling onto Hauns arm as we are pulled into the square. Our costumes that are meant to represent traffic lights shine erratically and the audience cheers for us.

"Kiss me." Haun tells me suddenly.

I look up at him and our eyes meet.

"They'll go psycho."

I stand up on my tiptoes and our lips meet. The reaction that follows is instantaneous. Everyone starts screaming as Haun and I push our lips together. I pull away and start blushing and Haun holds my hand and raises it above our heads.

Tears flood the stands as everyone knows at least one of us won't be returning and that thought is enough to bring a tear to my eye too.

* * *

Tinder Kailiv, 12

When Beck and I roll out, everyone starts chanting "District 7! District 7!"

I'm perched on Becks shoulders and together we create an enormous tree. My body is the leaves and branches whilst Beck's is the trunk.

"They love us!" I shout happily.

I look down at Beck and see him smiling and waving and I take it as a cue to do the same.

"Your doing great." Beck commends. We both start smiling and I almost begin to forget why I'm here.

* * *

Tinkerbell Jay, 12

"What are you doing!" The boy screams.

Who cares about him when I have...

A horse!

I climbed over the chariot and jumped onto the horse. I named him Ground because he is a horse.

I like horses.

* * *

Elizabeth Soltis, 15

I don't even think I hear one person shout "District 9!"

Everyone begins glaring at us as we roll out because of what James did at the reaping although it can't compare to what the District 5 girl did.

I try to find District 5 and have to hold onto my cart when I do.

She's giving President Wolf the birdy!

I try to continue to smile and wave although I'm in utter disbelief at the girl.

"At least your not as bad as the District 5 girl." I whisper to James.

Looks like I'm going the games solo.

Without an ally and now, sponsers

* * *

Clancy Austen, 16

"Yee ha!" I holler.

I lift my hat off my head and bow to the stands. Everyone starts screaming and I have to hold Analeigh's hand to steady her.

"They love us." I tell her.

"I know silly, I _can _hear."

She starts smiling innocently and I imagine its Spring.

She starts smiling and blowing kisses and we both stand there smiling and waving, proud to be from District 10.

* * *

Rose Harrien, 16

(A/N And now we come to Max's 3rd and final personality)

"This is amazing! I can't believe this."

Max looks like he's in some sort of dream, smiling and waving. He jumps up and down happily and it feels like such a relief after witnessing his 'Diva' personality.

"Calm down. You don't want to fall." I say jokingly. We both start smiling and waving to the crowd.

I adjust my ivy crown and admire the handiwork involved in the making of my dress. Its like our normal harvesting uniform but twisted into some sort of masterpiece!

I look down back down at Max and notice a blank expression on his face.

"Max? Max?" I start shaking his shoulder when all of a sudden he swats me.

"Ew! A woman touching me! And for free?"

* * *

Fay Dare, 14

"This is awesome!" Chad starts waving like a crazy person.

I begin to smile and wave along with him. I guess his optimistic outlook on life has rubbed off on me.

"Thank you." I utter.

"For what?"

"Helping me get through this." I grab Chads hand and grip it tightly.

"Anytime."

* * *

Ramiro Hayes, 17

Finally I'm here. Hours of training have finally had a purpose.

"Ramiro, crack a smile." Jade tells me. I attempt a smile and Jade bursts out laughing.

"At least wave."

I start waving to the crowd and wait for the moment when I can show them what I'm truly capable of...

* * *

**Yes! 5 chapters in 3 days :3 Please read and review! I really appreciate it. **


	21. Training: The Careers

**SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPADTE! Everythings been crazy with the holidays an I know this is a crappy chapter but I just want to get to the games so the rest of the chapters will be rushed. Im sorry but otherwise Im scared I might get bored and abandon this story D: Althoough I'm determined to finish :)**

* * *

Otalia, Training Instructor

"In a matter of weeks, 23 of you will be dead. Survival stations are on the left and the weapons are on the right. There are 3 mandatory courses, one per day. My advice? Don't ignore the survival stations. Dehydration, exposure and infection can kill as easily as a tribute or a mutt."

I give off the slightest trace of a smile before finishing up.

"Now let training begin!"

Jenna Nightingale, District 1

Since Silver completely abandoned me the second we were told to go off, I instantly I glide towards the District 2 tributes, Zane and Star. Zane is your typical career, strong, cocky and handsome. Star is pretty enough but not stunning like me and she doesn't look to be too strong.

"So are you guys up for joining the careers?" I ask them. I decide to put on a flirtatious tone and I twirl my finger in my hair. I can see drops of drool beginning to form in the corner of Zanes mouth.

"Hell yeah! I'm kickass with a mace!" Zane roared happily. He begins flexing his arms and I direct my attention to Star.

"So what are you good with, Honey?" I ask innocently.

She looks a bit taken back but answers my question.

"Throwing knives." She snaps. I glare at her and twirl back to Zane in the most flirtatious way I know. I practically throw myself on him and my fingers trace the fabric covering his chest.

"Let's go recruit some more careers." I purr.

Adriana Landry, District 4

"So are you two interested in joining the careers."

Everything about the girl from one seems fake. Her smile, her joy and definitely her breasts.

"Yes. I know how to use a variety of weapons including shurikens, katana, tekkokagi-"

"Ok, Ok your good!" Jenna interrupts. She tries to flirt with Alden although he seems disgusted rather than mesmerized.

"I'm great at a trident and a net." Alden explains.

"Ah, a typical District 4 career." Jenna runs her hand down Aldens chest and Alden looks horrified.

"Ooooook." He murmurs.

"Now let's go get 13." Jenna announces and we all follow her.

Jade Gilmore, District 13

When the offer of joining the careers arises Ramiro and I instantly say yes. Why wouldn't you want to join them? One of them usually wins every year for god's sake!

"What about the boy from your district Jenna?" I ask.

"He left, mustn't have wanted to join us." She growls.

"Do we want anyone else from any of the other Districts?" Ramiro enquires.

"I think the girl from 5. We all saw the way she flipped off the Capitol!" We all begin looking around for the girl from 5 and spot her at the mace station. Damn, can she swing a mace!

Ramone Hallert, District 5

"We want you to join the careers." The blonde one tells me. There's no denying she's beautiful and she seems to have the District 2 boy wrapped around her finger.

I swing my mace into the dummy and its head goes flying off its body.

"And why would _I _want to join _you_?"

"Because one of us wins almost every year." I stare daggers at the District 4 boy.

"Well sucks to be you, I'm going alone." I give them my trademark, the birdy, and resume mauling dummy's.

Alden James Farrell, District 4

We stop at the archery station first. The boy from 10 is the only person there and he doesn't seem to be too bad. Hi arrows hit close to the centre each time.

"Um, do you mind?" Jenna scowls. She pushes the boy out of the way and he stumbles off towards the camouflage station.

"So who's good with a bow and arrow?" We all stare at Jenna and a few hands go up.

"Its not my favourite but I'm OK." Star says quietly. She picks up a bow and nooks an arrow before firing it towards the target. It hits the dummy right where its heart would be, an instant kill.

"Good, so we have one person who's good at a bow. At the cornucopia, grab a bow OK?" Jenna tells Star. The question sounds more like a statement then a question.

Star looks annoyed at her but walks back in line.

"How about we spend some time here so we can all shoot an arrow?" I declare. Some smiles pop up on faces and thats what we do.

Jenna's good with a bow, 9/10 shots are lethal.

Zane would rank the worst with a bow, barely hitting any kill-spots.

Star is the best, all her shots would cause a quick death.

Adriana is at Jenna's level, very good at a bow.

Ramiro and Jade are quite good. Ranking worse then Adriana and Jenna but much better then Zane.

And then there's me. I'm _just _better then Zane but not by much.

Oh well, nobody's perfect.

Adriana Landry, District 4

Once we leave the archery station, we head over to the spears. Jade looks like she's in heaven and she practically runs over and grabs 3 spears. She quickly launches them in succession. On hits the dummys eye, another in its neck and the last one buries itself in its chest.

We all begin clapping and Jade swaggers back to us, obviously pleased with herself.

Next to the spears are tridents and Alden walks over to them. He's amazing with a trident too. He hits the dummy right in the eye with such force, its head goes rolling on the floor.

Jade then grabs another set of spears and fires them. She aims for the arms and the 2 spears rip off its arms.

Just as Alden picks up another trident, Jenna claps loudly and whistles.

"Stop! We're allies not competitors!"

Both Alden and Jade stand back in line and we all throw some spears for a while. None of us even remotely compare to Jade and Alden.

When it's not my go, I scan the room for my weapons of choice. My eyes land on a spot in the corner with many different weapons. Ninja weapons.

Star Cyrus, District 2

"Where did you learn to use these?" Adriana lifts her head and looks at me.

"When I was younger, my dad found these at the beach." I smile kindly at the girl as she launches another katana.

"Nice aim."

"Thanks."

We both walk over to an unoccupied part of the station.

"We should form an alliance." I whisper.

"But if we leave, Jenna will target us first!" She counters.

"No, I mean like an alliance within an alliance."

Adriana bites her tongue as she debates my offer.

"OK, deal." She grabs my hand and we shake hands. Watch out careers, here we come.

* * *

**I hope you like it :) Please read and review :)**


	22. Training: Non-Career Alliances

**Yay another update already! I know this is short but now we have under 5 chappters until the games! Training day 3, Private Sessions, Interviews (And a special announcment ;), pre-game thoughts (maybe, say in your review whether you want these or not), then I want to do like the intial countdown for the bloodbath in a seperate chapter to the initial bloodbath. So yeah, 4 or 5 to go!**

* * *

Emalyne Beatrice Poe, District 6

"Emmy, whats wrong?" Haun looks at me with his stunning eyes and I shake my head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I mutter.

"No you're not. Emalyne, whats the matter?" Haun clasps my face in his strong hands and kisses me softly on the lips.

"You can trust me."

I know I can trust Haun, yet the words fail to come out of my mouth. How do I tell my boyfriend I'm possibly pregnant!

_It was never meant to happen. We had just come home from the school dance and crept into his room. It was raining and I didn't feel like walking home so I decided to wait for the rain to stop with him. We held hands and kissed while the constant drumming of the rain pounded against his window. One thing led to another and before I knew it, we were in his bed. That night was magical, unforgettable yet it was a mistake. _

My stylist told me last night. He told my mentor he wanted to take some measurements for the interview dress so I met up with him.

"_Emalyne, I have some bad news." Leon begin pacing back and forth._

_A small gasp escaped my lips and my heart began pounding. _

"_You're pregnant." _

_Tears stung my eyes and I began sobbing. _

"_How do you know?" I whimpered. _

"_When the prep team was preparing you, they noticed a small bump so they ran a secret ultra-sound."_

_I think back to it. They'd told me they were checking for any health issues. _

_I ran away from Leon and buried myself in covers, crying myself to sleep._

"Really, I'm OK."

Beck Crow, District 7

I throw an axe at the dummy, the sharp edges sinking into its body.

"Good shot."

I turn around and face Clancy, the boy from 10.

"I was thinking, we could team up?" He extends his hand although I'm weary about his offer.

"What about the girl from your District."

He looks at his feet and I see a tear drop form in the corner of his eye.

"She's already given up. I hear her crying last night."

I spot the blind girl sitting in at the shelter-making station. She's huddled in a ball and rocking back and forth.

I look back up at Clancy and notice a tear on the tip of his nose.

I shake his hand and teach him how to swing an axe and for once I begin to smile.

Elizabeth Soltis, District 9

I notice a pair of dark eyes peering at me from behind a pillar but as soon as I begin to walk over, they disappear.

I walk back to the knot-tying station and resume trying to make a noose.

"No it's like this." A soft voice whispers from behind me

The girl who was watching me appears next to me and takes the knot from me. Within a few seconds, she's created a perfect noose.

"How did you learn to do that so quickly?"

I'd expect the District 10 tributes to be able to make these so fluently, not a girl from 11.

"I used to study nooses." Her voice sounds pained and a tear slips down her face although she's quick to wipe it away.

"Allies." She's the one to extend the offer. She seems kind, trustworthy. Those are traits you need in the Hunger Games.

"Of course."

Chad Ivory, District 12

Max, Rubin and I walk from station to station. Naturally, we all formed an alliance seeing we're the younger male tributes. Max seems nice enough and is always smiling and Rubin seems very scared but can you blame him? We're going to be trying to kill each other in a few days!

"Awesome, whips!" Max walks up to the whips and cracks one, a loud SNAP echoes throughout the training centre. He whips bottles off a stand and turns back and smiles at us.

"Dude, where'd you learn to use that?" I ask. His features seem to drop although h answers.

"The peacekeepers are constantly cracking these."

I look away sheepishly and we all try whips. I keep getting tangled in mine and Rubin can barely make a sound.

"Lets try some swords."

Rubin and Max follow me as we go to the sword station. The careers are there and they start laughing when I pick up a sword that's nearly my height.

I try to swing it although it goes clattering on the ground. I then try a small sword and can actually control it. I swing it a few times and stab the dummy repetitively. I'm nowhere near as good as the careers, but it's a start.

* * *

**Sorry for the crap ending. Anyways, please read and review! Ih, dont expect any updates for 2 or 3 days because I'm going away for the weekend :)**


	23. Training: Me, Myself and I

**Well here it is! Final day of training!**

* * *

Silver Gonda, District 1

I knew not going with the careers would put a huge target on my back, but I could never associate myself with a pack of bloodthirsty monsters! I'm sure not all of them are this way, and I'm positive I'll have to kill to! The only difference is I'll kill for survival while they'll be doing it for fun!

I nook another arrow and steadily aim it. It shoots from my bow and enters the target. I fire 3 in succession and they all hit the bullseye.

Too easy.

Brigid Perriloux, District 3

I scan the variety of plants before me and pick up a deep red berry. The plastic gloves protect my skin from the harmful plants as I squish the berry down to a pulp. I throw in a leaf that causes searing pain and the 2 create a mixture that will cause searing pin for 24hrs before killing its host.

I dip the dart in the bowl and put it in the tube. I blow heavily and the dart penetrates the skin of the dummy.

Already my arena strategy forms in my head. Make use of the plants, assuming there is some, and grab a dart gun. Oh, I'm ready.

Tobius Karuna, District 5

The sickle feels welcome in my hand. The entire 3 days of training I spent mastering the sickle. I slash the arms of the dummy and stab it in the stomach. I twist the sickle and the dummies stomach rips apart. I pull my sickle out and decapitate my dummy in one swift motion.

I then turn to another dummy. I imagine my father's fist coming down on me, his insults stinging me like bee's. My sickle comes crashing down on his head.

This one's for you Jazzy.

Tinder Kailiv, District 7

I scale the climbing wall with ease and pull myself over the top. I feel a slight tug on my harness, indicating that I need to climb down and I put my slowly begin to climb down. Just before I cant see over the top of the wall, a large window catches my eye. Curiosity gets the better of me and I climb back over.

"Hey, come back down!" I hear the training instructor but just ignore him as I slip off my harness.

The faint sounds of cars beeping and people are heard as I push my face against the cold, smooth glass.

Oh how nice it must be to be free.

Warren Redway, District 8

I wanted to be alone. Don't get me wrong, a friend would be nice in the Arena. But the thought of having to kill them? No way!

I launch a spear and it catches the dummies stomach. I throw another one and it hits the dummy in the leg.

Definitely an improvement from day 1. I couldn't even throw it for the life of me!

now then the careers waltz over to me and stand in a line. They take turn throwing spears at dummies and flash me cocky smiles.

What little hope I had at these games quickly disappears when I see the pile of shredded 'flesh.' To think, that could be me in a matter of days.

Tinkerbell Jay, District 8

I play with the pretty colours. The man with the blue hair told me a few times to not drink the paint but its so pretty! The pink paint practically calls my name as I take hole of the bowl containing it. I press my lips to the wooden bowl and feel the liquid gush into my mouth.

"For crying out loud! That's the 6th time so far!" Shouts the man.

I throw the bowl at him and some splatters of pink strike his robe. I stand up and prance away happily, singing softly to myself.

Analeigh Summers, 14

Blackness completely consumes me. Before, I could at least see the light at the end of the tunnel, but now it's been replaced by a cold darkness. I sit in a corner, not talking to anyone and not looking at anyone.

Music still comes to me though. In times of need, it's my only friend.

_Tomorrow will be kinder_

_It's true I've seen it before_

_A brighter day is coming my way_

_Yes tomorrow will be kinder_

* * *

**__Yes I know its rushed but I just want to get to the games! Please review!**


	24. Interviews: Till Death Do We Part

**Sorry for the wait! With school beginning and everything time got away from me! Also, the training scores will be revealed in the final FINAL list...**

* * *

3rd Person

The interviews had gone smoothly. Cheers, laughs and sobs had been audible in the theatre as each tribute took to the stage.

Some interviews were memorable. District 6's Emalyne topped the charts with her pregnancy announcement and District 11's Max, insulting the careers on live television!

But now, the biggest announcement of all is about to take place. The president takes to the stage and all eyes are glued on him...

President Wolf

"As some of you may recall, the twist for this year's Quell was a bit _cryptic_..." I begin. The capitol audience is practically drooling and they sit perched on the edge of their seats.

"So now, I'm here to clarify."

A loud rupture of applause breaks out and it takes a few minutes to quiet them down.

"What does 'The strongest bonds' even mean? What _is _a strong bond? The relationship between a mother and a daughter? A father and a son? Our tributes and people they love?" Confused murmur echoes throughout the theatre and I continue.

"This year, somebody close to each and every tribute will be strapped up to a machine and will experience the same amount of pain as the tributes. When a tribute is hurt, the same level of pain will be given to the loved one via shocks. What happens if the tribute dies? The loved one will join them." A grim smile plays on my face and the images of people loved by the tributes flash up on the screen.

"Now, let's meet them..."


	25. Final List: Scores, Loved Ones etc

_**Heres everything you need to know!**_

* * *

_**District 1**_

**Female Tribute**

Jenna Nightingale, 18

Training: 10

Loved One: Sister, Cally Nightingale, 13

**Male Tribute**

Silver Gonda

Training: 8

Loved One: Sister, Jade Gonda, 16

_**District 2**_

**Female Tribute**

Star Cyrus, 16

Training: 8

Loved One: Brother, Hunter Cyrus, 7

**Male Tribute**

Zane Asher, 17

Training Score: 9

Loved One: Best Friend, Randwick Hollerzand, 17

_**District 3**_

**Female Tribute**

Brigid Perrilloux, 15

Training: 7

Loved One: Sister, Genevieve Perrilloux, 6

**Male Tribute**

Rubin Heart, 13

Training: 4

Loved One: Best Friend, Sammy Leerkaat, 13

_**District 4**_

**Female Tribute**

Adriana Landry, 17

Training: 8

Loved One: Sister, Carmen Landry, 20

**Male Tribute**

Alden James Farrell, 18

Training: 10

Loved One: Best Friend/Brother, Niall Hoult, 18

_**District 5**_

**Female Tribute**

Ramone Hallert, 17

Training: 8

Loved One: Best Friend, Acid, 18

**Male Tribute**

Tobius Karuna, 15

Training: 5

Loved One: Sister, Jazzy Karuna, 15

_**District 6**_

**Female Tribute**

Emalyne Beatrice Poe, 16

Training: 6

Loved One: Mother, Tracy Poe, 49

**Male Tribute**

Haun Loggan McArthur, 16

Training: 7

Loved One: Brother, Lawrence McArthur, 11

_**District 7**_

**Female Tribute**

Tinder Kailiv, 12

Training: 5

Loved One: Sister, Poppy Kailiv

**Male Tribute**

Beck Crow, 16

Training: 7

Loved One: Mother, Yvette Crow, 52

_**District 8**_

**Female Tribute**

Tinkerbell Jay, 12

Training: 2

Loved One: Pet Rock, Mr Nibbles, ?

**Male Tribute**

Warren Redway, 17

Training: 7

Loved One: Father, Mark Redway, 55

_**District 9**_

**Female Tribute**

Elizabeth Soltis, 15

Training: 5

Loved One: Mother, Cindy Soltis, 59

**Male Tribute**

James Wheaters, 15

Training: 5

Loved One: Sister, Ginny Wheaters, 15

_**District 10 **_

**Female Tribute**

Analeigh Summers, 14

Training: 3

Loved One: Brother, Nathan Summers, 21

**Male Tribute**

Clancy Austen, 16

Training: 8

Loved One: Girlfriend, Spring Meadows, 16

_**District 11**_

**Female Tribute **

Rose Harrien, 15

Training: 6

Loved One: Brother, Jay Harrien, 19

**Male Tribute**

Max Starling, 13

Training: 4

Loved One: Father, Karsen Starling, 56

_**District 12**_

**Female Tribute**

Fay Dare, 14

Training: 5

Loved One: Cousin, Nina Bolten, 11

**Male Tribute**

Chad Ivory, 12

Training: 4

Loved One: Best Friend, Albert Corner, 12

_**District 13**_

**Female Tribute**

Jade Gilmore, 17

Training: 10

Loved One: Sister, Chandle Gilmore, 11

**Male Tribute**

Ramiro Hayes, 17

Training: 11

Loved One: Father, Sanguine Hayes, 57

* * *

**So there it is! The next chapter is pre-game thoughts then the BLOODBATH!**


	26. Pre-Bloodbath: Let the Games Begin

**Let me explain. The tributes have already been hooked up to the machine and this is ALL in their minds. So with that thought, Let the games begin!**

* * *

3rd Person

The tributes all enter their pods, anxious for what they're about to see. They say goodbye to their stylists and stand on their platform.

The rising pods indicate that the beginning of the end is near. Blood will be spilt, lives will be lost and screams will be heard throughout the arena.

Blinding sunlight and the sound of crashing waves greet the tributes.

A tropical arena.

The tributes are standing on a beach, with water to one side and a rainforest to the left. Palm trees frame the entrance to the rainforest and the sounds of animals echo throughout the cornucopia.

Flocks of birds fly overhead as the countdown begins.

_60_

_59_

_58_

_57_

_56_

_55_

Tributes look anxiously among one another, signalling what way they should leave the bloodbath whilst other looks straight ahead, keen to spill blood.

_50_

_49_

_48_

_47_

_46_

_45_

Scattered along the outskirts of the cornucopia are small knives, strewn food and little protective material. Deep in the heart however, picnic baskets filled with delicacies, tents that will protect anyone and weapons only a career could dream of.

_40_

_39_

_38_

_37_

_36_

_35_

The careers all have their targets. Zane Asher is keen to get his hands on Max Starling after his interview comments. Jenna Nightingale is set on her District partner who abandoned them. Other tributes look around, only wanting to leave with their lives. Blood will soon stain the golden grains of sand and the crystal blue ocean.

_30_

_29_

_28_

_27_

_26_

Jenna Nightingale stares ahead at a bedazzled sword that practically has her name on it. She can't wait for the sterling silver to be painted red, with Silvers being the first.

_25_

Silver Gonda knows he has to get in and out of the Cornucopia as fast as he can. With the careers all gunning for him, he plans to leave with a backpack, some food and hopefully, his life.

_24_

Star Cyrus knows the plan. Meet with Adriana and Alden in the corn, grab what they can and run like hell. Hopefully, with the careers still thinking they're with them they can get out of their without any problems.

_23_

Zane Asher admires the weapons in the middle. Imagining the man different ways he can kill Max Starling, a smile crosses his face.

_22_

Brigid Perrilloux still can't believe what she saw last night. Her little sisters face projected for all of Panem to see. She knows she has to win for Genevieve, Brigid just hopes her sister won't see her doing it.

_21_

Rubin Heart struggles to not throw up. Fear causes bile to swirl in his stomach, threatening to push its way to the surface. The fear of possibly dyeing in a few minutes is enough to make anyone sick.

_20_

Adriana Landry has her eyes set on a backpack, not too deep in the Bloodbath. She can make it in and out of their so long as nothing happens. She just hopes Star and Alden can too.

_19_

Alden James Farrell wants to throw a million tridents into President Wolf's body. How could the twist be so evil and, well, twisted! Now he has to play for Niall's life too, but at least Niall is in the Hunger Games, following his dreams.

_18_

Ramone Hallert knows the Capitol is gunning for her. She knew that when she flipped them off at the reaping, when she did it again during the Chariot rides, when she exited her Interview with her finger in the air and now, standing with her finger in the air.

_17_

Tobius Karuna wants to win these games for hhis sister. Then, they can throw their filthy scumbag father in jail and make him suffer. If only his father was in his sisters place, then death would not be so scary.

_16_

Emalyne Beatrice Poe tries to keep the tears in. Not only is she _in _the Hunger Games with her boyfriend, she's also pregnant and her mother's life is in her hands. How could things get any worse?

_15_

Haun Loggan McArthur wishes he could comfort Emalyne. She's about 8 people from him although he can still see her tears. Hopefully, he can get to her before any other tributes.

_14_

Tinder Kailiv can't stop shaking. About 10 feet from her is a bag of 3 apples, the only item she plans on grabbing. After that, she runs.

_13_

Beck Crow can't believe he's _actually _going into the Bloodbath. Clancy managed to persuade him to go into the thick of things, a decision he hopes he won't end up regretting.

_12_

Tinkerbell Jay still can't believe she won such an amazing trip! She gets to go on an island with all her friends and play with some cool toys! How much luckier can someone get?

_11_

Warren Redway is going to fight it out in the Cornucopia until the very end. He needs those supplies and won't leave until he has a good amount. He'd _kill _to get his hands on some of those supplies.

_10_

Elizabeth Soltis will make it past the bloodbath. Her sister did, and so will she. She will fight for her mother, although she'll kill if it's only necessary. Hopefully it won't have to get to that.

_9_

James Wheaters is beyond terrified. The clock just passed the 10 mark and he's positive he'll be dead before the hours up.

_8_

Analeigh Summers knows what she has to do. Theres no way she can survive, she could die in so many painful ways. She just tries to block out her brother as she makes her decision.

_7_

BOOM! Clancy Austen knows immediately that Analeigh jumped. The first person dead, along with her brother. Clancy knows more cannons will fire before the days up. He can only hope one of them isn't his.

_6_

Rose Harrien will make an immediant beeline for Elizabeth. The girl is nearly directly across from her, obscured from sight. Then, they'll have to venture into the bloodbath, a place where Rose doesn't want to be.

_5_

Max Starling still can't believe how stupid he was. Insulting the careers is bad enough, but on tv? Now Max can't go anywhere near the middle, he'll have to go straight for the forest.

_4_

Fay Dare doesn't think about her cousin as she gets ready to run for the middle. She will kill if she has to, anything for her cousin.

_3_

Chad Ivory is running away from Max. Despite the fact he's his ally, he's also a primal target for careers. He's already got enough to worry about without worrying about Careers stalking his every move.

_2_

Jade Gilmore is practically drooling at the sight of those spears. They're calling her, and she cant wait to impale tributes with them. Not long to go now.

_1_

Ramiro Hayes is ready to run for the middle. He won't resolve to torturing the tributes, there's no point. He's ready to go, he's waited his entire life for this. Oh yes, he's ready.

As the gong rings out, tributes run in all directions. Some towards the middle, others away.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**The actual Bloodbath is the next chapter! YAY!**


	27. Bloodbath: Two birds with One Stone

**Finally we have reached the BB! After so long we are here, thank you all soooo much for stikcing with this story!**

* * *

Jenna Nightingale, District 1

Naturally, I'm one of the first to reach the middle. I snatch up the sword I was eyeing and walk out into the open, brandishing my prize.

"Come and get me!" I screech. I sprint for the first person I see, the boy from District 3. He's huddled over a pack, ramming supplies into it. I kick him hard in the back and he topple over.

"Lights out." I snicker and run my sword through his throat. His head hangs by a few threads and I kick it loose. It rolls away and I realise I've just killed 2 birds with one stone. His best friend, Sammy has also died today.

Beck Crow, District 7

I met with Clancy in the middle and we both scoop up whatever the hell we can! I've grabbed a backpack and an axe so far whilst Clancy stolen another pack and a small sword. We're getting ready to run away when all of a sudden we run into the boy from 8. He has a large pack and a large bag of bread rolls hanging from his side.

"Get him." Clancy locks his eyes on the boy and runs for him. I quickly follow, dreading what I'm about to do. I aim for his knees and swing my axe. It connects with his left knee and his leg caves in on itself. The boy collapses and Clancy commits the dirty deed.

"Get his stuff." Clancy orders. I strip him of his stuff and try to ignore the fact that I just assisted killing a boy, and his father.

Adriana Landry, District 4

I quickly scoop up anything around my and shove it in my backpack. I hold onto a dainty knife though, in case we have any _problems _while leaving.

"What the hell are you doing!" I'd know that scowl anywhere.

I turn and see Jenna, seething with rage.

"Thought you could leave could you?" She runs her knife through my thigh and I scream in pain.

"That's what I thought." She smiles wickedly and raises her sword high above her head.

"So long bitch!" Her sword lands in my abdomen and I feel life slip away from me.

The last thing I see is my father standing at a set of gates, smiling and telling me to join him.

Zane Asher, District 2

The boy from 9 tries to free himself from underneath me, but to no avail.

"I've wanted to this my _whole life._" I stab him right in the hand and twist my dagger. Blood spurts in all directions and the boy screams relentlessly.

"You're a _monster!_" Venom mixes with anger as the boy yells at me.

"Oh really? Would a monster do _this?_" I place my knife against his ear and slice it off in one quick motion. Blood gushes out of the hole in his head and I leave the other ear alone.

"Just kill me already!" The boy screeches, his cries sounding like a deranged animal.

"But I'm not finished yet." I tell him innocently. I cock my head to the side, examining my prey.

"Lets play a game. If you win, I'll kill you. But if _I _win, I can play some more." I cut out a slab of his shirt, revealing his pale, flat stomach.

"Tic. Tac. Toe." I say, while carving the game board in his chest.

"I'll be X, you be O."

I start off by placing an X in the centre.

"Now where do you want to go?" I lightly jab my knife into the available sections.

"Top left." He whimpers.

I place an O in the top left corner and then pick my next spot.

"Top right." His tears pool with his blood, creating a pale red.

I place my final square in, declaring me the winner.

"Looks like I won." The boy looks frantic, shaking around like a rabid dog.

"But I'll make you a deal. I'll kill you only because I want to have some more fun before everyone leaves. It was fun playing with you." I smile as I slice his windpipe. Bubbles of blood pop out of his throat as he gurgles away, life quickly seeping away.

Elizabeth Soltis, District 9

I turn away horrified as the boy from 2 slices James's neck open.

"C'mon Liza. There's nothing we can do." Rose grabs my arm and pulls me away. She grips a sickle tightly in her hand and chucks me a pack. Reality sets back in and I realise where I am. Rose and I sprint off into the brush and I pick up whatever I can on the way. A dagger, a coil of wire and a small bread loaf.

We disappear into the forest, out of harms reach.

Tobius Karuna, District 5

I run at the boy from 12, armed with my sickle. He eyes me nervously with a small dagger in his hand, no match for my sickle. He tries to dodge but I catch him at the last minute and throw him on the ground. He swings his arm and the dagger connects with my shoulder.

I howl in pain and stab him in the arm holding his knife. I twist my sickle and his arm lies motionless, although the boy is rocking in sobs.

My father showed no mercy when it came to beating Jazzy and I. I refuse to sink to his level.

In an effort to make things as quick and painless as possible, I stab hi repetitively in the chest. Blood sprays like fireworks and I only stop when I can't hear the boy's screams.

I leap off him and collect his items, before running off away from the Cornucopia.

3rd Person

All in all, 6 tributes lost their lives in the Bloodbath. 6 loved ones died along with them. Families will weep for the ones they loved, wishing they could rewind the clocks and prevent them from being reaped.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review as it makes my day :)I feel like I need to do some eulogies so here they are! **

**Analeigh: t the end of the day you were blind, which put you at a major disadvantage. You were so sweet and I just couldnt let you die a painful death so I made it quick and painless. Now you can sing among the angels **

**Adriana: Jenna is one heartless cow! Unfortunately, you're creator never reviewed so I guess you had to fall victim to Jennas wrath. **

**James: What can I say? You were an obvious Bloodbath!**

**Chad: I absolutely loved your positive outlook on life! Unfortunately, I wanted Tobius to release some anger and you were there. **

**Rubin: You were also an obvious Bloodbath. I mean, fainting at the reaping? You should've seen it coming.**

**Warren: I really wanted the Beck and Clancy to kill someone and unfortunately you were chosen.**

**Jenna Nightingale: Alive**

**Silver Gonda: Alive**

**Star Cyrus: Alive**

**Zane Asher: Alive**

**Brigid Perrilloux: Alive**

**Rubin Heart: Impaled by Jenna Nightingale BB**

**Adriana Landry: Murdered by Jenna Nightingale BB**

**Alden James Farrell: Alive**

**Ramone Hallert: Alive**

**Tobius Karuna: Alive**

**Emalyne Beatrice Poe: Alive**

**Haun Loggan McArthur: Alive**

**Tinder Kailiv: Alive**

**Beck Crow: Alive**

**Tinkerbell Jay: Alive**

**Warren Redway: Killed by Clancy Austen with help by Beck Crow BB**

**Elizabeth Soltis: Alive**

**James Wheaters: Tortured by Zane Asher BB**

**Analeigh Summers: Jumped off plate BB**

**Clancy Austen: Alive**

**Rose Harrien: Alive**

**Max Starling: Alive**

**Fay Dare: Alive**

**Chad Ivory: Stabbed by Tobius Karuna BB**

**Jade Gilmore: Alive**

**Ramiro Hayes: Alive**


	28. Day 1, Part 2: Sleep Easy

**Sorry for the long break! With school and everything returning it's been hard to get back on track! Im also sorry the chapter is quite short but with the Bloodbath there wasnt a whole lot more. This chapter was mainly to show how most of the tributes were going :) From now on, expect chapters to be about 3000+ :)**

Jenna Nightingale, District 1

"OK, so who actually snagged a kill?" I scowl. 6 people were killed in the Bloodbath, an average number.

"Naturally, I did." Zane stands and smiles cockily. He struts towards me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Looks like where destined for eachother." I run my fingers down his chest and end right before his groin.

"Later." I purr and playfully push him away. My flirtatious smile is instantly replaced by a demonic scowl when I spot Star and Alden.

"Unfortunately, we lost a member in the Bloodbath. Not surprising though, District 4 _runts _have a tendency to die early!" I spit. Star mouths for Alden to calm down and he surprisingly does.

_Damn! I was hoping he'd lose it!_

With Zane, Ramiro and Jade all on my side we could take District 4 down before the first sunset.

I'll just have to wait for the perfect time to strike...

Clancy Austen, District 10

Beck hacks away at the thick brush. His axe swings through the bush, slicing bushes and hedges, making a path.

I can see what we did at the Bloodbath haunts him. His face is near emotionless and he occasionally talks quietly to himself.

"Beck, don't beat yourself up over what we did. It's kill or be killed, he would've done the same thing." I offer. Beck turns and faces me, his lips tremble.

"It wasn't just him that died today, so did someone he loved. People will mourn, weep, shed countless tears all because of us. How can you just forget about that?" His voice, usually upbeat and happy is painted black. Anger, rage and deep sorrow streaks with it. He turns back and continues to create a path.

I try to remember the face of the boy we murdered.

My breath catches when I realise what I just said. _Murdered. _I push it out of my thoughts and continue trudging through the arena, trying not to dwell on the boy who died at my hands.

Tinder Kailiv, District 7

I only noticed one person while I was fleeing the bloodbath. The girl from 12 ran in my direction although steered away after around 5 minutes. I decided to follow a faint trail that led into brush that didn't seem that thick.

The trees around here are very different to the ones in District 7. These aren't too tall and have few branches. The ones back home stretch to a colossal height and are decked with leaves.

The sun begins to dip behind the horizon and darkness begins to cast its tendrils along the sand. The bag of apples feels heavy in my hand and I feel my stomach rumble. I debate whether to steal a bite or not.

"What the hell." I murmur and pull out an apple. My teeth sink into the flesh and flavour bursts in my mouth.

I walk along in the darkness and wait for the anthem to begin to play and show the fallen.

President Wolf

"I can't even believe I'm agreeing to this." I sigh.

My child lies in a chamber, begging me to free it. Its kind eyes glisten with tears and it paws at the glass.

"Don't worry sir, I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Calamine reassures me. Calamine is in charge of all mutt-related matters. His bright red curls trail down his back like flowing magma and his nails tap the oak clipboard impatiently.

"Ok, do it." My voice sounds hollow. Letting my child go into the games has to be the cruellest thing I've done. I didn't want to, but Calamine can be so damn persuasive!

"_Vanessa needs to be run around or she _will _go psychotic!" Calamine runs one hand through his hair and points at Vanessa's enclosure with the other. _

_Everything he was saying was true. Vanessa has been very angry lately. _

"_Ok, but if there is any chance she might get injured, bring her back. Because if she comes back to me with so much as a scratch, I'll let her rip you apart." _

_Calamine's face pales although he manages to keep his voice from shaking. _

"_Sir, you're right. Maybe we shouldn't let her go in the games." He starts to give me reasons on why it is too dangerous but I cut him off._

"_Too late, you've already convinced me."_

_Calamine begins to smile although I continue._

"_She must be put in the games, she needs to run around and feel fresh air on her mane." I smile grimly. _

"_Ok sir, I will make a few modifications on her overnight." Calamine regains his coolness and smiles back before walking out of my office, leaving me to say goodbye to Vanessa. _

I watch as Vanessa vanishes from the glass chamber and reappears on a screen. She looks distressed in the waiting room. Calamine told me that he would release her tomorrow night. The Capitol has had enough excitement for the day.

The whole point of this year's arena is to prove that we, the Capitol, can do whatever we want. By putting the tributes inside eachother's heads we can demonstrate our advanced technology. By killing off someone the tributes love along with the tributes proves that we are ruthless and will do whatever we want to keep the Districts in line.

The tributes don't even know that the arenas inside their minds. Whilst they were sleeping, we drugged them all and moved them into the 'arena.' Now in order to put the mutts in, we convert them into digital forms and move them into the tributes minds.

Although, all the pain is real. The tributes are also digital forms of themselves and any pain inflicted upon them during the arena is real. All the blood and gore isn't fake, it's really happening to the tributes. The same goes for the mutts. If Vanessa is killed in the arena, she's killed in real life too.

Thankfully, Calamine added another fetus sack to Vanessa. This one will restore any damage done to her although it won't bring her back from the dead.

I mutter a silent goodbye to my baby and exit the room.

Brigid Perrilloux, District 3

The anthem bursts out of the darkness and I peer into the darkness. The first face to illuminate the sky is Rubin. No surprises there. I know I should feel something seeing he was from my District but I never knew the boy! Then, just to add salt to our wounds, the photo of their loved one follows. His best friend Sammy follows and then the face dissolves into nothing.

The next face is a surprise. Adriana from District 4 stares down at us and I wonder who managed to take down a career so early on. Followed by her is her sister, just as beautiful as her sister.

The boy from 8 is a surprise as well. He seemed quite strong I should be happy he's gone, less competition later on.

Finally, a tribute I was expecting. The forgettable boy from 9 who's only feat was popping his mentor one! I manage to respect him for that. The blind girl from 10 is next and I feel a pang of pain. Someone as fragile and broken as her shouldn't have been allowed in these games.

Finally, the boy from 12 brings up the rear. He was so young, taken from his family and friends to early on.

I crawl back into my little hide-out; a cave concealed by a gushing waterfall, and await sleep.

Tinkerbell Jay, District 8

"Hello Mr. Unicorn." I wave at the beautiful beast standing in front of me. It is as white as snow and has a shiny, silver horn.

He appeared right after I ate those yummy berries I found. The resort has been so beautiful and I have seen so many cool things!

"Come on Mr. Unicorn." I slowly approach the unicorn and in a fluent movement, jump onto its back.

The unicorn rears its head in fear and gallops into the sky. I feel the wind on my body and laugh as we get higher and higher.

I scream in delight and smile as we get higher and higher.

"Let's go meet some new friends!"

3rd Person

The tributes can rest easily tonight. The Capitol has seen enough blood and gore for the day. The bodies of the fallen have been collected and shipped back to their districts for their families to mourn.

Many more families will mourn before the fortnights up.

* * *

**Wow, I SUCK at endings :/ If you want to know more about Vanessa (I told you she'd return), go to the chapter 'Capitol Creations: Vanessa'. You'll learn all about her :) Heres the list of the dead tributes~~~~**

**Jenna Nightingale: Alive**

**Silver Gonda: Alive**

**Star Cyrus: Alive**

**Zane Asher: Alive**

**Brigid Perrilloux: Alive**

**Rubin Heart: Impaled by Jenna Nightingale BB**

**Adriana Landry: Murdered by Jenna Nightingale BB**

**Alden James Farrell: Alive**

**Ramone Hallert: Alive**

**Tobius Karuna: Alive**

**Emalyne Beatrice Poe: Alive**

**Haun Loggan McArthur: Alive**

**Tinder Kailiv: Alive**

**Beck Crow: Alive**

**Tinkerbell Jay: Alive**

**Warren Redway: Killed by Clancy Austen with help by Beck Crow BB**

**Elizabeth Soltis: Alive**

**James Wheaters: Tortured by Zane Asher BB**

**Analeigh Summers: Jumped off plate BB**

**Clancy Austen: Alive**

**Rose Harrien: Alive**

**Max Starling: Alive**

**Fay Dare: Alive**

**Chad Ivory: Stabbed by Tobius Karuna BB**

**Jade Gilmore: Alive**

**Ramiro Hayes: Alive**


	29. Authors Note: Late Updates

Hey Guys,

I'm so sorry it's been ages since my last update! School has started back up again and with that comes homework and projects. This story is NOT discontinued and I plan on updating quite soon. I am so sorry for the delay but I will be updating this chapter soon!

-Mockinguy19


End file.
